


Bittersweet

by WUNDERBAD



Series: dndevochki [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUNDERBAD/pseuds/WUNDERBAD
Summary: С чего началась история Шанаэллы и как случайная встреча под солнцем изменила две судьбы.Это предыстория к основной кампании.
Series: dndevochki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951798





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это мои первые попытки в серьезное повествование за очень долгое время. Написать про них меня еще в мае попросила наша чудесная дм. Теперь я не только соавторка кампании, но еще и жена, и — упс! — это звучит как спойлер!

Палящая жара убивала. В это время года темнело поздно, и немногим позже полудня солнце еще держалось в зените. Она не думала, что все закончится так быстро. Сухой ветер дул слабо, но обжигал кожу, обдавал ноги горячим песком. Медленно погребал едва живые или уже совсем неподвижные тела.

Шанаэлла ходила мимо этих золотых могильников. Без спешки, без цели. Ей нечего было бояться — никто из живых сюда уже не придет. Военнокомандующие знали: тех, кто уцелел, заберет пустыня — а потому ни к чему было зря высылать людей, чтобы закончить начатое. Умирать здесь долго и тяжело. Это они тоже знали. Даже богам неизвестно, как сладко им будет спаться сегодня с этой мыслью.

Ветер будто усилился. Он громче стонал в ушах, перегоняя песок, и больше нельзя было различить ни единого звука. Рев войны унесло отсюда без следа: боевые возгласы, лязг оружия, взрывы снарядов, мольбы о пощаде и крики смерти — прошло не больше двух часов, но всего этого здесь словно никогда и не было. Само время, казалось, умерло под высоким куполом знойно-голубого неба. Шанаэлла остановилась и посмотрела кругом себя. Пустыня простиралась, куда хватало глаз, и только там, знала она, за барханами острый эльфийский глаз различит башни Султаната. Ее охватил почти физически ощутимый порыв отвернуться, но взгляд зацепился за что-то. То стонал не ветер.

Шанаэлла ускорила шаг. Метрах в семи от нее кто-то еще не умер. Человеческий мальчик лет двадцати пяти. Суховей иссушил его застывшие от адской боли глаза, но агония еще металась в них. Рука, приподнятая в мольбе еще несколько часов назад, намертво согнулась от судороги и мелко дрожала. Песок под ним побагровел, рваную рану в животе припорошило. Он сумел различить высокий смуглый силуэт в военном одеянии Султаната. Зрачки сузились от испуга. Из пересохшего, засыпанного песком горла инстинктивно вырвался короткий крик, больше похожий на омерзительное хриплое бульканье. Удивительно, подумалось Шан, что у него еще остались силы бояться. Она стояла над ним в какой-то пустой задумчивости. Неужели он ждет чего-то еще хуже? 

— О-хо… о-хо-ги н-хе… 

На мгновение эльфийку охватил ступор. Она присела на согнутых ногах рядом с умирающим. Его тело оставалось неподвижным, но взгляд проследовал за ней. Глаза завораживали, как завораживает нечто настолько ужасное, что в его существование сложно поверить. Невыносимая боль. Немой вопль, от которого волосы встают дыбом. Этой боли она не узнавала, но понимала ее. Она положила ладонь ему на лоб. Холодная испарина жгла кожу. 

Закрыла глаза. Короткий вздох. Импульс. Стон прекратился.

Она шла дальше. Оказала единственно посильную ей помощь и уходила, не оглядываясь. Он был одним из многих, кого она встретила и, думалось, встретит еще. Женщины, мужчины. Средних лет или на закате молодости, но больше всего — совсем юные. Бравые солдаты. Наемники. Искатели приключений. Людей было больше всех, и что-то с тихой тоской сжималось внутри от мысли, как скоро оборвались их и без того короткие жизни. Эльфиек не было — все они вернулись домой пожинать почести и боевую славу. Носить победный венец из золота, которое в Султанате добывали в тех же количествах, в каких Шанаэлла могла бы сейчас добывать песок.

Она поднесла к губам флягу с водой, чтобы смочить горло. Старалась пить медленно — воды оставалось немного, а она не знала, сколько еще пробудет здесь. Капля скатилась по подбородку на белоснежный мундир, единственный из всех в эльфийской армии, который не запачкала чужая кровь. Тот умирающий мальчик стал первым, кого она убила сегодня. Избегать указаний военачальниц было несложно — ей не впервой игнорировать чужие приказы.

Еще одно тело. Оно лежало неподвижно. Шанаэлла не заметила бы, если бы не темное обмундирование: его почти засыпал песок. Она не стала сворачивать с пути. Не ускорила шаг, но посматривала с интересом. Возможно, хотела еще раз взглянуть в лицо смерти. Получить очередное доказательство того, что не зря отказывается возвращаться. Или нечто иное привлекло ее внимание?

Драконорожденная. Что-то новенькое. Да к тому же еще и… дышит? Бинго. 

Она действительно дышала. Хрипло, с натугой — но дышала. Каждым вздохом цеплялась за жизнь. Прижала к голове драконьи уши — боль была нестерпимая. Зажмурила глаза, чтобы их не выжгло солнце. Шанаэлла не стала идти дальше. Смотрела. Зрелище по-странному впечатляло. В этой девушке чувствовалась какая-то сила: она не была похожа на умирающую, хотя жить ей явно оставалось всего ничего. Вдруг она приоткрыла глаза — кажется, почувствовала чьи-то шаги. А как завидела эльфийку, будто попыталась приподняться, но лишь обрубок хвоста инстинктивно взметнулся, выражая враждебность. Шанаэлла невольно взглянула в ту сторону, и на секунду ее пробрал холодок. От взмаха распалась песчаная насыпь. Обнажила две изуродованные культи. Всего, что ниже колена, не было — должно быть, несчастная наступила на мину, потому что раны от осколков изрезали все остальное. Все-таки военные технологии Султаната поражают своей изощренностью.

— Полюбоваться пришла?

Она будто вложила остаток сил в этот выпад. Закашлялась от сухости в глотке. Хвост опал. Лишь ненависть во взгляде по-прежнему излучала жизнь. Эльфийка даже удивилась. Приятно удивилась.

— Что теперь? Утащишь к своим командиркам? Пытать будешь? — драконорожденная говорила сквозь кашель, хрипела. Но молчать не собиралась. Решила перед смертью высказать эльфийской погани все, что думает. — Я нихрена не знаю. Нихрена не скажу. Да вам и повод не нуж… 

Поток ненависти прервался страшным лающим кашлем. Шанаэлла думала недолго. Опустилась перед ней на колено, открутила крышку фляги. Стала мелкими порциями вливать воду в пасть. Рявканье прекратилось, и через несколько секунд ему на смену пришел короткий вздох облегчения. Подождав, она снова наклонила флягу и напоила драконицу остатками воды. Та заметно ожила, но пить не переставала. Отдав все до капли, Шанаэлла поднялась и отошла к тому, что осталось от ног этой храброй воительницы. Та молчала какое-то время, перегоняя воду во рту, оттягивая насыщение. Последний глоток, еще один вздох. 

— Что это… яд? — она сбавила тон, но вряд ли из вежливости. Скорее, хотела сэкономить новые силы. — Или дурман? Будешь делать из меня ходячую мертвячку?

Шанаэлла, сосредоточившаяся на ранах, не отвечала. Они истекали медленно — давала знать о себе густая драконья кровь. Должно быть, поэтому девушка и продержалась так долго. Перевязать обрубки было нечем — слишком серьезные раны. Правая тазобедренная кость вышла наружу, раздробленная, едва державшая лохмотья плоти. Единственное подходящее решение пришло в голову быстро, а раздумывать над новым было некогда. Эльфийка поднесла руку к правой ноге, указательным пальцем очертила торчащую кость, оставляя горящий золотом контур, и обломок отпал на песок. Затем приложила обе ладони к ранам почти вплотную. Стараясь игнорировать шипение, а за ним — зажатый в зубах мучительный стон, сосредоточилась на руках. Покалывание разошлось от центра ладоней к запястьям и кончикам пальцев. Затем — жгучее, калящее тепло. 

Закончив прижигать раны, Шанаэлла заторопилась и снова присела рядом с ней. Драконорожденная орала от боли и, когда могла, изрыгала проклятия. Зрачки невидящих глаз стали огромными от агонии.

— ЭЛЬФИЙСКАЯ МРАЗЬ! ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, КАК ЖЕ, СУКА, БОЛЬНО! — ее прошибло тремором, и, когда эльфийка подхватила ее, она не смогла воспротивиться. — КЛЯНУСЬ, БЛЯТЬ, КОГДА Я СДОХНУ, МЫ ВСТРЕТИМСЯ В АДУ И Я ЛИЧНО РАСКРОШУ ТЕБЕ ЕБАЛО!

— Я так не думаю.

Громкий хлопок разнесся по пустыне. Через секунду звук исчез, как и обе девушки. Ветер усилился.


	2. Chapter 2

Ее разбудил свет. Солнце уходило за горизонт, и его последние лучи тепло пробивались сквозь веки. Первым пришло осознание, что она жива, слышит свое дыхание и чувствует, как бьется сердце. Затем она поняла, что лежит на спине и ей мягко. Вообразила себя в огромном ложе из песка и очень удивилась, когда открыла глаза и обнаружила, что находится в небольших, но светлых покоях, в теплой постели, а вокруг, к тому же, не наблюдается никаких орудий пыток. Только у изножья кровати, на миниатюрном столике, лежали инструменты, чистые перевязки, какие-то растворы — что-то медицинское, сообразила она. Окно было открыто нараспашку, и драконица чувствовала свежий воздух, могла различить зелень вдалеке. Она не узнавала этих мест, но было ясно, что это и близко не пустыня. Попробовала приподняться, и собственное тело показалось ей неподъемной каменной плитой. Голова тут же закружилось, вынудив со стоном упасть обратно на подушки и снова закрыть глаза.

Значит, все-таки она не погибла. Отложив на потом попытки встать, она стала перебирать отрывки воспоминаний. Сражение. Своих валили пачками. Вдруг взрыв. Адская боль. Отбросило на землю, подняться больше не смогла. Целую вечность жарилась под солнцем. Затем пришла эльфийка. Снова боль. После — ничего… Как она в конце концов оказалась здесь? Может, за ней возвращались? Ее спасли? Не может же быть, что… 

Ее отвлекли голоса за дверью. Незнакомые, тихие, слегка взволнованные. Похоже, говорили о ней. Возможно, услышали, как она стонет, поняли, что очнулась. Дверь распахнулась, и кто-то тихой поступью вошел в комнату. Она приподняла веки, рассчитывая увидеть лекарей, свою военачальницу, кого-то из выживших сослуживцев — кого угодно. 

Только не ее.

От возмущенного удивления она уставилась на длинноухую гостью и снова сделала рывок, чтобы сесть. Попытка и в этот раз не увенчалась успехом — в глазах потемнело, пришлось умерить пыл и лечь спокойно. Пустая трата сил высосала из нее и безудержную ярость.

— Отлично, я все-таки сдохла, — процедила драконорожденная сквозь зубы, прожигая нежданную гостью взглядом. Та больше не была одета в военный мундир Султаната, ее нынешнее одеяние вообще не было похоже на типичное для эльфийских мест. Впрочем, отвращения это не убавило. — Теперь я в аду и буду вынуждена терпеть твою мерзкую эльфийскую рожу до скончания времен. Угадала?

Эльфийка встала у изголовья ее постели. Не было похоже, что остроты хоть как-то ее задели.

— Ты проспала три дня. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто на бал приперлась, — неутомимо огрызнулась драконица. — Где я вообще? Почему я здесь? Где все остальные?

— Выглядишь паршиво, а вопросов задаешь многовато, — в лице гостьи читалось какое-то вынужденное спокойствие. — Где ты — пока не так важно. Главное, что Султанат далеко, а здесь ты сможешь хорошо отдохнуть и восстановить силы.

Девушка смотрела на нее с недоверием. Такой пространный ответ ее явно не впечатлил. 

— Звать-то тебя как? 

Эльфийка помедлила с ответом. Похоже, обдумывала, стоит ли разбалтывать свое имя столь агрессивно настроенной пациентке. В конце концов она, видимо, решила, что звать друг друга по именам будет проще, раз обе они застряли здесь надолго.

— Шанаэлла.

— Значит так, Шаверма. Мне наплевать, кто ты. Меня не волнует, нахрена ты вытащила меня из пустыни, а не оставила гнить в песках. Я с эльфийской дрянью не вожусь, — она почти выплюнула эти слова, и ей понадобилась короткая передышка, чтобы продолжить. — Можешь, я не знаю, начинать усиливать охрану. Потому что, когда я встану на ноги, я выйду отсюда. Попытаешься меня удержать — жалеть никого не буду.

Шанаэлла с тем же спокойным видом отвела взгляд в сторону. Но драконица почуяла неладное, когда та скрестила руки на груди и вздохнула перед коротким и простым ответом:

— Не встанешь.

Сперва драконица восприняла это как угрозу и раскрыла было пасть, чтобы разразиться новой волной ругательств. Затем, состроив злобную мину и превозмогая слабость, попыталась скинуть одеяло ногой, чтобы встать лицом к лицу с этой наглой эльфийкой и высказать ей все, что думает. Когда она попробовала согнуть ногу, ей свело горло ледяной хваткой. Она оторвала спину от постели, заставив себя сесть, и откинула одеяло уже рукой. Длинная рубаха, в которую ее переодели, заканчивалась чуть выше колен. Под ней начиналась перевязка, уже потемневшая — меняли ее только утром. Хвост, укороченный вполовину и едва трепыхавшийся, уже начал отпускать новый кончик. Больше — ничего. 

— Блять.

Шанаэлла по-прежнему не смотрела на нее. Не могла смотреть.

— БЛЯТЬ.

— Тебя хорошо подлатали. Скоро совсем заживет. Потом… 

— ЧТО ПОТОМ?! — драконица кричала так, что в комнате будто стало теснее. Эльфийка опустила уши, растянула губы в напряженную нить. — Я безногая теперь! Инвалидка в собственном, мать его, соку, в самом расцвете сил!!! Как я, по-твоему, вернусь в армию?!

Шанаэлла сделала глубокий вдох и наконец посмотрела на нее. От злобы и отчаяния у драконорожденной навернулись слезы, глаза снова окутало тьмой, и она не могла различить ее лица. Голос начал срываться.

— Я даже к отцу теперь не вернусь! Крев, девочка моя, как же ты поставишь амбар, если ты, сука, себя поставить не можешь?! 

Она рухнула головой на подушку и разразилась гневными рыданиями. Шанаэлла склонилась, чтобы снова накрыть ее одеялом. В это время в комнате появилось третье лицо — человеческая женщина, пожилая, в лекарской мантии. Она приподнялась на носках ног и что-то спросила у эльфийки, та в ответ мягко качнула головой и остановила ее речь спокойным взмахом ладони. Лекарица отошла к двери. Все это время Крев заливалась бессвязным, истеричным бормотанием, которое не давало ей как следует вздохнуть. Шанаэлла склонилась над ней, и с ее плеч свесились две узкие, туго заплетенные золотые косы. 

— Слушай меня, — она произнесла твердо, но без угрозы. — Никто из ваших не выжил в той бойне. Ты — выжила. И я знаю: у тебя достаточно сил, чтобы собрать себя в кулак и дать мне в морду, когда поправишься. Поэтому ты пролежишь здесь столько, сколько потребуется. Что делать дальше — решишь потом.

Крев по-прежнему билась в агонии, в бессилии колотила руками по одеялу. Понимая, что с ней говорят, она не могла сфокусировать взгляд на эльфийке, но тем не менее отвечала ей:

— Ты не могла притащить мои ноги?! Они лежат там… Пошли за ними! Я никто! Мне нужны мои ноги, я не могу..! Я не живу, я разлагаюсь там… Двадцать четвертый взвод — к оружию… 

Шанаэлла смотрела на нее с искренним сожалением, и в ее взгляде читалась жесткость, жгучая ненависть — но не по отношению к безногой драконице. Она моргнула, и лицо ее разгладилось. Развернулась и спокойным тоном обратилась к лекарице:

— Она снова начала бредить. Дайте ей еще морфина, она должна поспать. Потом перевяжите.

Женщина кивнула, а эльфийка вышла из комнаты, запуская себе на смену двух молодых эскулапов. Закрыв дверь, она оперлась о нее спиной и зажмурилась, пытаясь унять рой мыслей.

Пора было возвращаться. Что делать дальше — решит потом.


	3. Chapter 3

Она лежит на каменном полу и не может пошевелиться. Пол холодный и сырой. Спертый запах затхлости и въевшейся крови вяжет ноздри. Темнота, разрезанная одиноким факелом на стене. Она пытается приподнять голову. Как будто десяток огромных мешков с песком. Не может она и закрыть глаза — веки словно скованы ржавчиной. Она смотрит перед собой, как бы ей ни хотелось отвернуться.

Взгляд прикован к девушке. Совсем юная эльфийка. Связанная, она висит на массивном деревянном шесте. Ее глаза искажены ужасом и прикованы к женщине. Тоже эльфийка — они похожи чем-то. Старшая выглядит невероятно спокойной для этого пугающего места. В ее руках — длинный нож с витиеватой гравировкой на тонком лезвии. 

Она говорит что-то, но Шани слышит лишь белый шум. Нож прорезает кожу привязанной девушки. Расчерчивает ее шею и грудь старательно, но наспех. Вопль страха и боли прерывается пощечиной. Ни криков, ни удара не слышно — только оглушительный звон давит уши. Она смотрит, как девушку метят узором. Богатые, светлые одежды заливает красным. 

Время тянется и зудит в каждой клетке. Вдруг — чей-то отчетливый вопль. Нечеловеческий.

Старшая эльфийка заканчивает. Сверлит взглядом свежую рану. Смотрит в огромные застывшие глаза. Осматривает темницу, словно ищет кого-то. Но все неизменно, и она делает глубокий вдох сдержанного, статного разочарования. Шани по-прежнему не может шевельнуться.

Появляется третья. Шани видит ее, но совсем не чувствует ее присутствия. Когда она говорит, размахивая руками в явном беспокойстве, не слышно даже шума — абсолютная тишина. Словно призрак. Иллюзия. Она отвязывает девушку, и та безжизненно падает рядом. 

— Но ведь она совсем не против. Шанаэлла, дорогая, я права?

Они лежат лицом к лицу. Она не может оторваться от глаз юной девушки. Из-за освещения ли, из-за неописуемого страха или невыносимой боли — они черны. Девушку колотит. Под шеей растекается багряным рана. 

На том же месте у Шани пульсирует под кожей.

Она чувствует, как первая женщина переступает через нее. Не видит ее, но знает, что та не оглядывается, молча уходит. Тяжелый, измученный взгляд пустых черных глаз не отпускает. 

_«И все-таки твои глаза тогда были по-своему красивы. Как думаешь?»_

Она проснулась, задыхаясь от крика, который, казалось, холодной рукой залез ей в глотку только для того, чтобы поиздеваться. Скомкала простыню, во время пробуждения бешено забив ногами — и сердце ухнуло от какого-то мелочного облегчения при мысли, что оковы сна больше не держат ее.

Шанаэлла прижала руки к груди. Сердце колотилось неумолимо, и старый шрам пульсом зудел под блузой с высоким воротом. Даже ночью, будучи в полном одиночестве, она не могла позволить себе носить открытое из панически безосновательного страха, что вырвется наружу нечто ужасное — будто этому нечто хватило бы одного неосторожного постороннего взгляда, чтобы обрести свободу.

_«Ты знаешь, что я никуда не денусь. Ни к чему так переживать, дорогая»._

— Тебе опять не спится? — в горле пересохло от лихорадочного сна. Она встала, чтобы налить воды из графина. — Почему я вечно становлюсь главной героиней твоих ночных спектаклей?

_«Потому что больше некому, очевидно»._

Шанаэлла осушила бокал без спешки — ей не хотелось продолжать диалог, нужно было потянуть с ответом.

_«Но согласись, не правда ли романтичная сцена? Первое знакомство — это всегда ужасно романтично»._

— Прекрати! — с резким выкриком эльфийка чуть крепче сдавила бокал. Секундный прилив обжигающего жара, будто она коснулась горячего железа, — и сосуд треснул, падая осколками из ее пальцев. Шанаэлла вскрикнула, больше от неожиданности — от битого стекла осталась лишь пара мелких царапин.

_«Не груби мне. Это невежливо»._

— Невежливо заставлять меня смотреть одни и те же сны снова и снова, — Шанаэлла процедила сквозь зубы, в гневе стряхивая остатки стекла с ладони. Резкий взмах рукой снизу вверх, затем толчок в воздухе — и горстка осколков, рассекая воздух, стремительно вылетела в окно, распахнувшееся как по заказу.

_«О, понимаю. Больная тема. Я вечно забываю, такой хаос в голове…»_

Едкая усмешка резанула уши.

_«Впрочем, давай сменим тему. Твоя новая подруга — прелюбопытнейшее создание. Как планируешь ее использовать?»_

— Не планирую я ее использовать. Спасла, потому что у нее были шансы. Тут нечего додумывать.

_«Ой ли? Конечно же, без всяких сомнений зрелый и ни в коем случае не инфантильный порыв насолить Айне здесь совершенно ни при чем»._

Шанаэлла села на край постели и от раздраженного бессилия спрятала лицо в ладонях.

_«Она может нам пригодиться. Ты ведь не отправишь ее… катиться на все четыре стороны, когда выходишь? Это было бы бесчеловечной тратой ресурсов»._

— Тебе ли говорить о человечности, — эльфийка сложила ладони и прижала кончики пальцев к губам в усталой задумчивости.

Она была права. В некотором роде. Белыми нитками шито — ненависть к эльфийской верхушке роднила Шанаэллу со спасенной драконицей надежнее, чем кровная связь, в сакральность которой эльфийка утратила веру сотни лет назад. Разумеется, эта девушка была далеко не единственной, у кого еще были личные счеты с Султанатом — при желании Шан могла призвать войска, начиная от самых Лугов и дальше, по всей Плоскости. Однако даже самой бесчисленной армией брать эльфийское государство означало тщетную трату времени, сил и жизней. Если она и собиралась что-то предпринять, работа предстояла тонкая, почти ювелирная. Если… 

Она подняла голову, взглянула в сторону окна. Забрезжила прозрачная заря, и покои постепенно наполнялись теплой голубизной. Шанаэлла с глубоким вздохом прогнала остатки сна и откинула копну вьющихся волос, облепивших влажное от испарины лицо, пока она сидела, согнувшись, в раздумьях. 

_«Неужели больше не будешь ложиться? Мне так хотелось посмотреть что-нибудь еще»._

— На сегодня достаточно, — она встала и занялась подготовкой к утренней ванне. — Впереди долгий день.

Шанаэлла прибыла, когда солнце только взошло. В крыле, где лежала драконорожденная, царила тишина — лекари еще не приступили к работе, и лишь один полусонный эскулап, завершавший ночное бдение, встретил ее в келье при этаже. Завидев эльфийку, он мгновенно подобрался, вытянулся в струну и, готовый к отчету, поднял голову — один только вид патронессы внушал ему благолепный трепет.

— Да будет ясен ваш день, словно три солнца, гос… 

Шанаэлла, едва пришедшая в себя после тяжелого пробуждения, прервала его на полуслове взмахом ладони. Ей и в более спокойные дни было не по себе от пустых почестей, но сейчас слова молодого лекаря звучали для нее хуже, чем скрежет гвоздя по стеклу. 

— Будет, будет, — она сумела выдержать спокойный тон, хотя лицо ее едва заметно исказилось, выражая усталость. — Доложи мне о ее состоянии.

— После вашего последнего визита она пробыла без сознания еще полсуток, но с тех пор спит помалу. За четыре дня она проспала… — он взял записную книгу и начал было судорожно перелистывать страницы в поисках нужного графика, однако Шани снова прервала его повелительным жестом. — …в общем, меньше, чем следовало бы. Однако она перестала бредить. У нее бывает небольшой жар, но в ее состоянии все в пределах нормы. Сердечный ритм… 

Эльфийка прервала его, чувствуя, что юный врачеватель вот-вот ударится в излишние подробности на неведомом ей медицинском языке:

— Что с ее ногами?

Такой простой вопрос сбил эскулапа с толку — и Шанаэлла невольно понадеялась, что в лечебном деле у него опыта больше, чем в общении один на один с руководством.

— Ее но… Да, конечно, — его тон стал спокойным, что внушило Шани надежду. — Швы в полном порядке. Заживление протекает стабильно. Вскоре можно будет снять по… 

— Спасибо. Достаточно. 

Она развернулась и уже не заметила, как растерянный эскулап отвесил ей поклон. Дойдя до двери, за которой отдыхала драконорожденная, она остановилась. По телу прошелся нервный холодок, как в далеком детстве, когда она являлась на урок без подготовки и боялась зайти в ученическую залу, хотя прекрасно знала, что наставница не стала бы ее отчитывать. С девушкой нужно было поговорить — но о чем? Выражать сочувствие, даже самое искреннее, вряд ли имело смысл — драконица четко дала понять, что не нуждается в жалости; светская беседа также была бы ни к чему, если учесть, с каким презрением она смотрит на свою спасительницу. 

_«Ты не можешь весь день простоять под дверью»._

— Я знаю. Знаю. Не сбивай меня с мысли.

Вот бы она спала, подумалось Шани, тогда не пришлось бы оставаться для разговора. Но была не была — она потянула ручку двери и вошла в комнату, стараясь не издавать ни звука. К ее неудовольствию, девушка лежала с открытыми глазами; она смотрела в окно, наблюдала, как заря постепенно разливала свои яркие краски в небесной выси. Кинув короткий взгляд на посетительницу, она среагировала лишь тихим горловым рычанием, которое сходу сообщило Шанаэлле — ей здесь не рады. Тем не менее, эльфийка не повернула вспять. Она таким же тихим шагом подошла к письменному столу, что стоял у стены прямо напротив койки, и поставила на него свою дорожную сумку. Внутри что-то тихо звякнуло. Не зная, как начать разговор, Шан сделала вид, что увлеклась оставленными на столе записями: какие-то заметки о состоянии здоровья драконицы, числа, медицинские термины — в общем, все то, что сонному и не подкованному в лекарстве глазу эльфийки было неподвластно.

Пациентка не проронила ни слова. 

Наконец Шанаэлла решилась.

— Так, значит… Крев?

Драконорожденная помолчала, не переводя взора, и спустя бесконечно долгие полминуты отозвалась:

— Не помню, чтобы я представлялась.

— Со временем учишься быть внимательной к мелочам, — проговорила Шани и молча подождала чего-то: то ли колкости, то ли отрицательного ответа на вопрос. Ни того, ни другого не последовало, и она продолжила. — Мне сказали, ты плохо спишь. Из-за боли?

Крев медленно перевела глаза на нее. В ее взгляде читалось измождение и холодная злоба, а та жизненная сила, которая заворожила Шан в день их первой встречи, мерцала в нем гораздо слабее. 

— Да уж, проницательности тебе точно не занимать, — она перевела взгляд вверх и устало вздохнула. — Можем об этом поговорить, конечно. Я никуда не убегу, как бы мне того ни хотелось.

_«Смотри, у нее остались силы дерзить! Не может не радовать»._

Шанаэлла лишь сделала глубокий вдох и тихо выдохнула. Она открыла сумку и достала склянку с прозрачной густой эссенцией.

— Я догадывалась, что тебя может мучить боль, — она оставила пузырек на столе и нашла лист бумаги, исписанный меньше всего, затем осмотрелась в поисках пера. За неимением хоть чего-то пишущего эльфийка сделала пальцами несколько изящных росчерков в воздухе над бумагой, тонко выжигая аккуратные надписи — инструкцию к лекарству. — Раздобыла для тебя кое-что у проверенных алхимиков. Это сильнее обычного морфина. Поможет забыть о боли и сделает твой сон крепким.

— Ага. А травануться им можно?

Крев не обращала внимания на свою посетительницу все это время, не взглянула на нее и сейчас. Шани возвела глаза к потолку — подобрать как можно более мягкий ответ казалось труднейшей задачей.

— Этого не допустят, не заморачивайся попусту, — поворачиваясь лицом к пациентке, она снова приняла спокойный вид. Уверенность, которой она внушала почтение наемному персоналу, на драконицу не действовала, однако сдаваться было рано.

Крев закрыла глаза, морщась не то от утомления, не то от раздражающего разговора. Шанаэлла подошла ближе, вставая в полуметре от ее постели.

— В часы невыносимой боли меня спасали обезболивающие и возможность отдаться чему-то менее существенному. У тебя есть… что-то, что помогает тебе отвлечься?

Драконорожденная попыталась приподняться на подушке, но ее, судя по всему, мгновенно поразила новая вспышка боли. С тихим шипением она только глубже забралась под одеяло.

— Гулять любила, — пробормотала она, поднимая на эльфийку насмешливый взгляд. Ей как будто вдруг перехотелось сдаваться. — По травке бегать, там, птичек ловить. Драться иногда, так, чисто по-дружески. Ну, знаешь, обычные увлечения обычных двуногих.

_«Только погляди на нее, она опять за свое. Мне нравится!»_

Шани же было не до радости. Она и до этого не была специалисткой в коммуникации между людьми, а тут еще и разговор не клеился от слова совсем. К ее большому удивлению, Крев воспользовалась короткой заминкой и произнесла тихо:

— Ну читаю еще иногда.

— Читаешь? — эти слова оказались эльфийке до того неожиданными, что свое удивление она скрыла крайне паршиво.

— А что, не похоже, что я вообще умею? — прошипела Крев, снова отталкивая Шан своим злобным оскалом. — О да, я та самая тупоголовая вояка, что только и умеет махать оружием да в носу ковыряться. Да, черт возьми, умею и практикую. 

— Да нет, я вовсе не подумала о… 

— Мне вон и книжку принесли, — она едва заметно кивнула в сторону столика, стоящего сбоку от постели, и Шани приметила небольшую книжонку с какой-то безвкусной гравюрой на обложке. — Дерьмовую, правда. Может, из-за нее мне так хреново и спится. 

Шанаэлла сделала мягкий взмах ладонью, заставляя книгу вспорхнуть и самой прилететь к ней в руку. Эльфийка прочла название, пролистала несколько страниц в середине, поморщилась и в конце концов прыснула.

— Да, такой бульварный роман еще нужно было постараться откопать, — она раскрыла ладонь, заставляя книжонку снова воспарить, и через мгновение ее объяла пылающая сфера. Наспех раскритикованный роман сгорел дотла прежде, чем Шани успела договорить. — Принесу тебе что-то из своей лич… 

Пронзительный взгляд Крев заставил ее вздрогнуть.

— Ты сейчас. Что сделала.

— Да брось, ты же не хотела дочитывать это позорище?

— Ты колдовала.

Эльфийку охватил ступор. Магические махинации стали для нее настолько естественными, что колдовство для нее было столь же необычным, как и необходимость дышать.

— Ты знаешь магию, — процедила Крев сквозь зубы. Ненависть вскипала в ней с такой силой, что она смогла приподняться в постели. — Ты. Ты могла вытащить меня оттуда целой.

Вот оно что.

Шани пришлось некоторое время подбирать слова. Странное сочетание искреннего удивления, чувства вины и даже униженности не давали моментально среагировать на внезапный выпад.

— Нет. Нет, я не могла.

— Пиздеж! — Крев повысила голос впервые с момента их прошлой встречи. — Все знают, что маги дохрена сильные. Готова поспорить, тебе просто не хотелось заморачиваться!

Она прожигала эльфийку глазами, ее дыхание участилось и стало хриплым. Шанаэлла не хотела стать свидетельницей очередного эмоционального всплеска, а значит, нужно было срочно сгладить углы. 

Вот только гордость встала в горле.

— Слушай сюда.

Она стиснула руку в кулак. На ней еще теплились остатки магического жара.

— Попытайся я прицепить обратно твои ноги, ты лежала бы сейчас, по кускам погребенная в песке. Сейчас ты лежишь в чистой постели, под присмотром опытных лекарей, а самое главное — с шансами на выздоровление. В каком из вариантов я, по-твоему, заморочилась больше?

Крев молчала, сжав челюсти в злобном напряжении и шумно раздувая ноздри.

— Если все, что ты знаешь о магии — это смехотворные слухи, то умей держать рот закрытым, когда это нужно. 

Жесткий взгляд Шанаэллы заставил Крев отвернуться, но тем не менее она сделала это с презрительным хмыканьем.

— Я знаю, какую боль ты сейчас испытываешь. Я знаю, что ты опустошена, — стоило ей сказать это, как драконорожденная прижала уши к голове. — Но осознаешь ты это или нет, твоя жизнь продолжается. И это, уж поверь мне, гораздо лучше, чем бесславно сдохнуть в пустыне пушечным мясом для армии Султаната.

То, с какой яростью Шанаэлла выплюнула последние слова, заставило Крев снова обратить к ней лицо. Что-то заставило ее злобу утихнуть.

Она поняла наконец, по какую сторону баррикад стоит эта эльфийка.

— Поверить не могу, — насмешливо выпалила Крев после недолгого молчания. Она наконец расслабилась и улеглась обратно, как ей и следовало бы. — Я встретила единственную во всей Плоскости эльфийку, которая дружит с магией, а та даже подлатать меня не в состоянии. Не сдаешься ни в чем, даже в собственной бесполезности?

К этому моменту Шанаэлла уже полностью выговорилась и без труда закрыла глаза на насмешку. Она вернулась к столу, где оставила пузырек с целебной эссенцией.

— Ну почему же? Я могу сделать так, чтобы ты выспалась — но только если попросишь по-человечески.

Крев громко цыкнула и демонстративно закатила глаза. Несмотря на это, эльфийка уже вытаскивала пробку из флакона.

— Ладно, ладно, — недовольно простонала драконица. — Пожалуй, это и впрямь было бы неплохо.

— Допустим, считается. Открой рот.

Крев смерила ее недоверчивым взглядом, но в конце концов подчинилась — все-таки вариантов у нее было не так уж много: красиво, но глупо умереть от искусного эльфийского яда или же довериться и наконец как следует поспать. Единственная капля эссенции оказалась нежно-сладкой на вкус.

— И фхе? — спросила она, не закрывая пасти.

— Тебе достаточно, — Шани безапелляционно закрутила флакон и вернула его к пояснительной записке на столе. Пациентка в это время проглотила свой целебный элексир и будто медленно опала в своей койке. — Одной капли хватает на несколько часов сна. Если повезет, увидишь хорошие сны. Без понятия, как это работает, даже не спрашивай.

— Поняла я, поняла… — язык у Крев уже начал заплетаться, веки медленно опустились. — Слышь, Шаверма, с тебя книги, не забы… 

Снотворное сработало быстрее, чем ожидала эльфийка — явно сказывалась невероятная усталость. Драконорожденная почти не изменила положения, но сейчас все в ней выражало расслабленность. Окинув ее последним взглядом, Шанаэлла покинула комнату, не боясь разбудить ее обитательницу. В крыле никого не было.

_«Неплохо для первого раза»._

— Технически это уже второй. Даже третий.

_«Я засчитываю только разговоры во вменяемом состоянии. Этот прошел более чем сносно»._

Шанаэлла ухмыльнулась. Стоя на просторном, открытом балконе, она сосредотачивалась для телепортации. 

Сон как рукой сняло. 


	4. Chapter 4

Крев клонило в сон — не то от слабости, не то от прохлады. Если верить тому, что ей рассказали, сейчас она пребывает в самой северной части Лугов, а здесь куда холоднее, чем на ее родной земле и тем более в пустыне, близ которой она до недавнего времени обитала почти год. Но засыпать она не собиралась — ее наконец стали выводить на свежий воздух, хотелось вдоволь надышаться чем-то помимо паров лекарств и растворов, которыми ее пичкали сутки напролет. Поэтому, когда ее выводили на просторный балкон с видом на раскинувшиеся едва не до самого горизонта зеленые дали, пестрящие местами заплатами северных Луговых деревушек, она старалась насладиться каждым моментом — пусть неподвижное пребывание в кресле-каталке и не шло вровень с прогулкой по близлежащей роще, а в какой-то степени и вовсе казалось унизительным.

— Проклятье, ну что за нудятина… 

Она зевнула во всю свою зубастую пасть и перевернула страницу. Поверх пледа, прикрывавшего ампутированные выше колена ноги, лежал изящно украшенный золотой виньеткой фолиант — это Шанаэлла исполнила свое обещание и раздобыла для нее какое-то приличное чтиво. На замену второсортному бульварному романчику она принесла какую-то историческую эпопею, которая повествовала о монархиях, войнах, героях — вымышленных, но очевидно списанных с реальности. Вот только эльфийка явно перестаралась: книга была написана высоким, но до того тяжелым и путаным языком, что читалась с большим трудом; даром что картинки было интересно рассматривать. Кроме того, сцены боевых действий, на которые Крев возлагала такие большие надежды, в лучшем случае навевали скуку, в худшем — вызывали раздражение. «Сразу видно, что горе-писатель провел полжизни в библиотеке, но никак не на войне», — подумалось драконице, как только она прочла пару страниц описания какой-то битвы. Ничто из написанного не напоминало ей того, что она видела собственными глазами: ни притворная доблесть бойцов и главнокомандующих, ни ранения, просчитанные с ювелирной точностью и красотой, ни пресловутый пафос военной оды. Читать все это было смешно и в то же время оскорбительно. Если бы этот тяжеленный том попался ей в руки несколько лет назад, когда она прозябала в утомительной тиши отчего дома, драконица всенепременно отправилась бы прямиком в столицу — воевать чуть ли не под прямым начальством королевской семьи и в рыцарском титуле. И, вероятно, тем больнее было бы для нее узнать, что есть война на самом деле: несмываемая грязь в душе да под ногтями, нескончаемое кипение кровавой каши из порванного мяса и раздробленных костей, бесчеловечное кукловодство армейской верхушки. Но, думала она, напиши кто-то о войне изнутри, а не сверху, такая книга сроду не покинула бы своей полки, ибо вряд ли нашла бы она своего читателя: одним неприятно знать правду, другим больно ее вспоминать. Такая же писанина, напротив, выгодна: юнцы, вдохновленные красивым стихом, скорее бегут складывать на поле битвы свои горячие головы, чтобы и их, быть может, хоть бы вскользь упомянули в такой же богато украшенной книжке; правители с удовольствием присваивают искусно выдуманные, а потому совершенно безликие подвиги себе, потому как с высоты своего положения в предсмертном вопле пушечного мяса слышат лишь бравую песню.

Внезапно Крев услышала шаги, и главная врачея отвлекла ее звуком своего всегда строгого, но приятного голоса:

— Госпожа здесь и хочет повидаться. Пригласить ее сюда?

Крев с нескромным вздохом облегчения захлопнула книгу.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — съязвила она, но с заметной улыбкой в голосе. Прежде чем пригласить Шанаэллу на балкон, лекарица тоже усмехнулась в ответ:

— Выбора и правда нет.

Драконице нравилась эта женщина. Она была настоящей мастерицей медицинского искусства, именно под ее руководством оперировали Крев; однако несмотря на свой возраст и профессионализм, она не проявляла равнодушия к пациентке и не только не находила ее дерзкий нрав оскорбительным, но умела найти к нему подход и даже отвечала иногда в особой, элегантной манере. Словом, Крев быстро заметила, что возится она с ней не только из-за денег (а вознаграждение как пить дать было весьма внушительным), притом что на сестру милосердия похожа она вовсе не была. Кто знает, возможно, и у этой женщины война отняла что-то ценное, а потому она не отказывает юной калеке в простом человеческом тепле. 

— Благодарю. Оставите нас на некоторое время?

Заслышав голос эльфийки, Крев заранее издала усталый вздох. Им случалось пересекаться несколько раз с тех пор, как эта чародейка принесла для нее алхимическое снотворное — которое, к слову, и правда помогало спать спокойнее и хорошо снимало боль, — но что-то по-прежнему отвращало драконорожденную от ее компании. Загадочная спасительница с ее невыясненными мотивами, подозрительной щедростью и прохладной манерой общения, которая воспринималась драконицей не иначе как сдержанное высокомерие, оставалась для Крев омутом мутной воды — а она любила, чтоб все было начистоту. Поэтому в дни визита своей патронессы поневоле девушка предпочитала притворяться спящей и не без любопытства подслушивала расспросы о своем здоровье, надеясь разузнать что-нибудь интригующее: может, переговоры о секретной передаче Крев эльфийским властям для каких-нибудь экспериментов; или сообщение от ее тайных родственников драконьих кровей, которые просят вернуть ее на историческую родину для передачи огромного наследства; да хоть стыдливое признание, что на самом деле эльфийка потеряла голову от ее неземной красоты, а потому и спасла от бесславной гибели, чтобы выходить и сделать своей женой. Словом, хоть что-то, что могло бы самую малость приподнять завесу тайны ее, Крев, пребывания здесь. Но, конечно, ничего подобного ей услышать не довелось — лишь сухие расспросы да просьба передать отдыхающей книгу, которая сейчас и лежит в драконьих руках. 

— Прохлаждаешься?

Крев с недоумением повернула голову к эльфийке. Как-то непривычно звучала эта простецки брошенная фраза, а потому драконорожденная с удивлением вскинула бровь. Такой ответ на вопрос явно смутил Шанаэллу — на мгновение она метнула взгляд в сторону, но сумела быстро вернуть себе свой привычный, спокойный и изможденный вид.

— …неважно. Я вижу, ты чувствуешь себя лучше, это не может не радовать.

— Ага, — Крев снова раскрыла книгу и стала без интереса листать страницы, рассматривая попадавшиеся иллюстрации. — Как и то, что ты мне все-таки не яд подсунула. Спасибо, кстати.

Крев могла поклясться, что услышала тихий смешок.

— За то, что не отравила тебя? Обращайся, — Шанаэлла подошла к перилам, едва доходящим ей до пояса, и оперлась поясницей. — Не обо всех эльфийках слухи правдивы, знаешь ли. Как тебе книга?

Она одним взглядом указала на фолиант, и Крев перестала притворяться, будто читает. Оставив книгу раскрытой, она откинулась в своем кресле, свесила руки и запрокинула голову с вымученным стоном:

— Ужа-а-асная тягомотина. Ты сама хоть читала ее?

— Ну… — эльфийка скрестила руки на груди и задумалась. — Давненько, может, лет двадцать или тридцать назад. При дворе ее очень хвалили.

— Оно и понятно, — продолжала Крев, не поднимая головы. — Я бы тоже не отказалась почитать, как мне сотни страниц подряд смачно вылизывают задницу. Неужели тебе такое нравится?

У Шанаэллы дрогнул уголок рта, но в ответ она лишь нейтрально пожала плечами.

— У нее красивый слог — для общего языка, конечно. 

— Да у меня чуть глаза не вылезли. А остальное?

— Ты имеешь в виду содержание? — эльфийке снова пришлось вспоминать. — Не помню. История, вроде, ничего.

Крев, не удержавшись, закатила глаза.

— И почему я не удивлена, — она подняла голову и положила руки поверх книги. — Тебе-то, белоручке, поди, в кайф такие сказки читать.

У Шанаэллы дернулось веко.

— Белоручки?

— Конечно, война может казаться «ничего», когда читаешь о ней из понтовых библиотечных книжек да утренних известий, — Крев подняла руки, чтобы потянуться. Зевая, она зажмурилась так крепко, что глаза заслезились. — Вот уж не знаю, каким ветром тебя занесло тогда в пустыню, но бьюсь об заклад — ты увидела не больше одной десятой всего кошмара и мерзости.

— Неужели.

Крев открыла глаза и вздрогнула — эльфийка стояла совсем рядом с ней с по-прежнему скрещенными на груди руками и взглядом сверху, полным униженного достоинства. 

— Пусть это будет для тебя сюрпризом, но не знай я, что такое настоящая война, я была бы сейчас очень далеко отсюда, — тон Шанаэллы потерял неловкую простоту, что несколько расстроило драконицу. — Я наслаждалась бы беззаботной жизнью, читала книжки на нормальном — эльфийском — языке и развлекалась с женщинами, пока таких, как ты, дергают за ниточки заигравшиеся политики. Поверь мне, я вдоволь навидалась «кошмаров и мерзостей» задолго до того, как ты научилась бегать, и увижу еще столько, что у тебя хвост отвалился бы заново.

Крев слушала гневную тираду, раздувая ноздри. Было весело посмотреть, как эльфийка выходит за рамки своего привычного спектра эмоций, но эти наставления утомляли до зубного скрежета. Но вдобавок ей не давали покоя эти недоговоренности, а оттого раздражение от разговора на повышенных тонах и колких замечаний перебивалось любопытством. 

— Значит, вот как… 

Шанаэлла хмыкнула и готова была вздернуть подбородок, с гордостью принимая свою победу в этом столкновении. Но тут Крев выкинула руку вперед, звонко щелкая пальцами.

— Тебе женского внимания не хватает. Вот отчего ты грузишься вечно.

Эльфийка вспыхнула почти моментально.

— Прошу прощения?!

— Прощаю, — отмахнулась Крев, принимая смехотворно рассудительный вид. — Наверное, я судила тебя слишком строго, но сейчас даже сочувствую. Несчастная, видела бы ты горечь на своем лице, когда ты сказала о женщ… 

— Это не..! — Шанаэлла повысила было голос, но тут же осеклась. Проведя в молчании несколько секунд, она вздохнула всей грудью — похоже, спокойствие стоило ей сейчас немалых усилий. Крев же тем временем заливалась хохотом, не сумев выдержать свою маску.

— Значит, книга тебе не понравилась, — проговорила уязвленная эльфийка своим привычным холодным тоном, однако во взгляде ее все еще стыдливо пылала какая-то девичья обида, а длинные уши потемнели от румянца. 

— Чт… А, да… Да, книга дерьмовая, — прерывистым от смеха голосом ответила драконорожденная. 

Она утерла выступившие слезы и бегло взглянула на свою собеседницу — только убедиться, что та не прожжет ее насквозь одними глазами, а то кто знает этих чародеек. Но увидев, что Шанаэлле приходится заставлять себя сохранять напускную гордость, драконица совсем расслабилась и даже улыбнулась, в этот раз — по-доброму. Все-таки давно ее ничто так не смешило, как разговор с этой загадочной девушкой, которая теперь с усталым видом терла переносицу — похоже, чтобы просто не смотреть и не усугублять свое неловкое положение.

— Я принесла тебе еще пару — просто на всякий случай, — проговорила она. — Они в палате. Я могу… 

— Вот и покажешь.

Крев снова потянулась и взялась за колеса своего кресла. Вид у нее был такой уверенный, будто она передвигается в каталке с рождения, хотя на самом деле это был первый раз, когда она сама взяла управление. Несмотря на силу своих рук, она едва справлялась и потратила полминуты, чтобы только развернуть кресло вбок. Но показывать, что ей недостает сноровки и требуется помощь, она не собиралась — не этой мутной эльфийской девице. От вида такого откровенно печального зрелища к Шанаэлле вернулось спокойствие.

— Может, тебе посодействовать?

— Себе под-собо-действуй, — прокряхтела, путаясь в словах, драконорожденная. — Я совсем беспомощная, что ли, по-твоему?

Эльфийка понаблюдала за ней еще немного. И без того обессиленная травмой девушка успела запыхаться, но так и не развернулась.

Шанаэлла со вздохом встала сзади нее и взялась за ручки.

— Эй, эй, это чего такое! — как и ожидалось, упрямица моментально возмутилась. — Я сама, слышь!

— У меня не так много времени, — невозмутимо ответила эльфийка, когда они уже вышли с балкона. — Руки береги.

Крев чуть не задохнулась от гнева, но был ли у нее выбор? Она сохраняла упрямую гримасу до самой палаты, где она через секунду после остановки всучила Шанаэлле книгу, которая все это время мирно почивала у нее на коленях.

— Ты знаешь, я ведь понятия не имею, что тебе нравится, — призналась эльфийка. Фолиант она подбросила в воздух и плавным движением руки приказала ему нырнуть в сумку, а затем с изяществом взмахнула рукой в противоположную сторону, чтобы выманить оттуда еще две книжки. 

Крев передернуло от вида магии. Она развернулась торсом к краю койки, рядом с которой ее и оставили, и пробормотала сквозь зубы:

— Когда меня не лишают права на свободу передвижения. Что там у тебя?

Тут Шанаэлла не удержалась — не успев вынуть рук из сумки, она тихо рассмеялась.

— Вот и отвоюешь это право в следующий раз! 

Крев передразнила ее, пока взбиралась на свою койку — на это сил у нее хватало. Когда она устроилась, ей в руки бережно опустилась одна книга — гораздо более легкая и не так богато украшенная. На красочной обложке крупно значилось печатными буквами: «Свет путеводной звезды».

— «Свет путе…», — драконица, перестав играть обиду, раскрыла книгу и бегло пролистала ее от начала до конца. — А чего без картинок? Жалко.

— Лавочник меня убедил, что ее берут лучше всего в этом месяце. Если «Львиная доблесть» тебе не пришлась по вкусу, то, может… 

— Не пришлось  _ что _ ?

Обе вдруг посмотрели друг на друга с непониманием.

— «Львина доблесть», — растерянно повторила Шанаэлла. — Ну, ужасная тягомотина. Она так называется.

— Погоди, у нее было название?! Да еще такое придурочное! — Крев откинулась на подушки, вновь разражаясь хохотом. — А лев там тоже будет? В конце, да? А то погоди, не забирай, может, еще интересно будет!

Шанаэлла лишь закатила глаза, пережидая очередной приступ веселья. Пока Крев успокаивалась и шуршала страницами в постели, эльфийка бросила взгляд на вторую книгу, которую держала в руке — ее всучили чуть ли не в комплекте с первой, разумеется, тоже с ярлычком бестселлера. Однако по одной лишь обложке стало ясно, что по своей воле эльфийка в жизни не притронулась бы к такой литературе — или так ей хотелось о себе думать. Покраснев до ушей, она собралась было незаметно бросить такой же сочно-бордовый томик обратно, но, разумеется, зоркий драконий глаз уже раскрыл эту махинацию.

— Ну-ка что там еще? — Крев приподнялась и продолжала посмеиваться. — А вдруг меня не хватит на эту твою «Звезду»?

Шанаэлла нервно подобрала губы.

— Не стоит, книжка дурацкая, — отозвалась она без особой убедительности. — Лучше я принесу другие. Ты не ответила, что тебе нравится.

Драконица хмыкнула с улыбкой. Закинув руки за голову, она снова откинулась на спину; первая книга уже лежала на столике рядом с ней.

— Неси то, что  _ тебе _ самой нравится. Раз такая охотница почитать, явно сможешь сама чего-то да посоветовать, — она помолчала немного, а затем снова зыркнула на собеседницу, да так, что та вздрогнула. — И вот эту красненькую сюда гони.

Шанаэлла молчаливо скривила рот в знак неудовольствия, но лицо ее быстро разгладилось, и гораздо менее мягким, нежели прежде, движением она отправила запретный том прямо в руки Крев. 

— Ну-ка… О, — как и прежде, Крев бегло просмотрела книгу, но на этот раз взгляд ее явно зацепился за что-то любопытное. — О-хо-хо.

Наблюдая за тем, как подло она захихикала, эльфийка занервничала. Она быстро подобрала дорожную сумку и хотела было попрощаться.

— В общем, наслаждайся, я приду через несколько дней. Тогда и расскажешь, как тебе понр… 

— «Она страстно припала к пылающим чреслам своей возлюбленной, и та в миг ответила ей сладострастным зовом любви»! — Крев зачитывала так громко и выразительно, что у Шан зазвенело в ушах. — «О, огонь моего сердца! Что же ты творишь со мной… Моя плоть изнывает от чувств!»

Голос драконорожденной едва не сорвался на хохот, но в этот раз она сдержалась.

— О-о-о, слушай, слушай! — она ткнула пальцем в нужную строку и на секунду подняла лицо — убедиться, что ее посетительница слушает. — Да погоди ты! Во: «Она извивалась в чувственных руках партнерши — ах, ох-х! — а тело ее сладостно разбивали миллионы крошечных огоньков…» Не, ну я же говорю, что тебе не хватает женской ласки! Давай тебе отдам?

Пока Крев заходилась от смеха и крайне натурально подражала возбужденным вздохам и стонам, Шанаэлла зажала уши.

— Н-нет уж! Я приду, и ты мне расскажешь, о чем книга, — она в два шага достигла порога палаты, затем резко развернулась, не отрывая рук от ушей. — То есть нет, нет!!! Не рассказывай! Я переживу!

Тут уж Крев пробрал такой неудержимый хохот, что она упала на спину, сотрясаясь и едва держа в руках эротический роман. Шанаэлла вылетела из палаты, не попрощавшись, сгорая от стыда, а вслед ей еще долго доносился смех вперемешку с шутливыми вскриками.

— Возвращайся, любовь моя! Иначе я вся сгорю!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перед прочтением рекомендую открыть "Sleep Paralysis": https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774950

— Ох… Мф…   
Глаза застлало марево, и Шани зажмурилась. Чувствуя, что конец близок, она быстрее задвигала запястьем. В голове все еще крутятся остатки сна: горячее дыхание на затылке, длинная морда тычется ей в шею, острые зубы хватают за ухо. И эти руки внизу…   
— Ч-щерт… АХ!  
Содрогнувшись, она резко свела согнутые в коленях ноги и зажала меж них собственную руку, замедлившуюся по мере того, как спала послеоргазменная нега. Только очнувшись, Шани заметила, как сильно сдавила второй рукой свою грудь. Одернула руку, будто от каленого железа, резким выпадом распластала ноги на смятой еще в жарком сне постели.   
Ну за что ей эти мучения.  
 _«Тебе получше, милая?»_  
— Ну заткнись ты, умоляю тебя.  
Глухой хмык, преисполненный недовольства.  
 _«В твоем положении я бы подумала, прежде чем дерзить»._  
Шанаэлла снова почувствовала жаркий импульс — на самом кончике еще не утихшего клитора.   
— Ох, нет!!! Все, ладно, извини! — она беззащитно свернулась на боку в позе эмбриона, снова сжимая ноги и прижимая их к животу. — Ну честное слово, это же издевательство!   
_«Кто же виноват, что у тебя столь богатое воображение? Видно, драконица оказала на тебя… большое впечатление»._  
Шани предпочла не отвечать — только зарылась лицом в подушку, выражая свое беспомощное раздражение глухим стоном. Мало ей было забот, так теперь ее странная подопечная приходит к ней во влажных снах.  
— И не говори мне, что это не твоих рук дело, — пробормотала она, стараясь придать голосу как можно более мученический тон, чтобы не разозлить ненароком свою патронессу.  
 _«Милая моя, неужели ты думаешь, что мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как спаривать тебя с безногой девицей…»_  
— Мы обе знаем ответ на этот вопрос, — проворчала Шани, найдя наконец силы справиться со своим позором. Она села в кровати, спустила на пол еще дрожащие ноги — «Ох…» — и взмахом головы оправила взмокшую копну волос. Блузу, которую она все же скинула с себя, решила оставить на постели — после такой тяжелой ночи ей все равно необходима ванна.  
Так уж ей необходимо сегодня наведаться в госпиталь?  
 _«Да»._  
— Я ничего не сказала.  
 _«Я нахожусь буквально в твоей голове. И знаешь, сейчас я не нахожу здесь и тени совести. У бедной покалеченной девочки нет выбора, кроме как торчать в четырех стенах»._  
— Если быть точной, есть. Ее выводят на свежий воздух.  
 _«Прекрати увиливать. Ты обещала ей книги. То, что ты ублажаешь себя под воспоминания о ней…»_  
Шани чуть не поперхнулась водой, которой омывала себя в этот момент.  
 _«...не лишает ее права на короткий визит. Ты все равно освободила день для этого»._  
Спорить было бесполезно. Шанаэлла и сама понимала, как глупо было бы избегать Крев после такого недоразумения, хотя дурацкий сон продолжал зудеть в ее мозгу.  
Отвлечься удалось, когда она, полностью собравшись, снаряжала в дорогу обещанные книги. Помимо неплохого охотничьего справочника на драконьем языке и упрощенного курса истории Луговых королевств, полной занимательных фактов и рассказов, она уложила еще один томик — толстенький сборник повестей, который раздобыла десятки лет назад, незадолго после начала своего уединения. «Неси то, что тебе самой нравится». Что ж, наверное, ей можно доверить столь драгоценный экспонат.  
Шани пролистала несколько страниц. Иллюстрации, которые она помнит с детства, фразы, выученные наизусть лет двести назад, воспоминания, сами похожие на сон — все придало ей немного уверенности. Она уложила томик вместе с остальными двумя в дорожную сумку. За окном стояло свежее и нагретое утро, когда она выдвигалась в путь.

— О, вот и огонь моих чресел пожаловал!  
Не то чтобы неожиданное, но в контексте очень даже ошарашившее Шанаэллу приветствие обрушилось на эльфийку ведром холодной воды. Ей стоило немалых усилий и резкого замечания Такхизис, чтобы в ту же секунду не развернуться на каблуках и не уйти восвояси. Шани ответила натянутой улыбкой, и ни она сама, ни Крев не поняли, что она должна была означать — смущение ли, по-дружески раздраженную отмашку или нервный тик.   
— Тебе тоже доброго утра.  
Она ради приличия взглянула на драконорожденную. Ее жизнерадостная улыбка как ошпарила, это было чересчур — пришлось отвернуться. Шани сделала вид, что шарится в своей сумке.  
— О-о-о, ты с гостинцем? — по счастью, Крев быстро забыла про свои идиотские дразнилки. Она села в постели, крепко потянулась, пробуждая залежавшиеся мышцы, и переместилась к краю койки.  
— Я ведь обещала, в конце концов.  
Драконица уселась, свесив перевязанные культи и болтая ими в воздухе. Шанаэллу удивило и по-странному очаровало то, что Крев перестала стесняться своей травмы — а может, она просто забыла о ней под впечатлением от долгожданного визита. Пока драконорожденная с деланной придирчивостью изучала принесенные ей книжки, эльфийка окинула беглым взглядом те, что лежали у нее рядом с постелью. Едва удержалась от вздоха облегчения, увидев, что тот несносный порнографический роман покоится на столике, придавленный чеплашкой для умывания, тогда как «Свет путеводной звезды» лежит на самом краю с потрепанными уголками — Крев, судя по всему, загибала их за неимением закладки. Надо будет раздобыть для нее, подумала Шани.  
— Хе-хе. На драконьем, — Крев повертела в руках охотничий справочник, грубо отделанный кожей, пошуршала страницами. — Очень мило.   
— Ты говорила, что любишь драться, — пояснила Шанаэлла и сразу осеклась в беспокойстве — не надавит ли на больное? Но драконица слишком увлеченно рассматривала свой подарок, и эльфийка продолжила. — Тут много чего можно узнать про оружие, да и истории весьма увлекательные. Читала ее как-то на общем. Надеюсь, понравится.  
— Всегда приятно почитать что-то на родном. Спасибо, — Крев отбросила книгу на подушку и достала следующую. Титульник «Упрощенного курса» не особенно ее заинтересовал, а вот более массивный томик со статной эльфийкой на обложке — еще как.  
— О, эту я с детства очень люблю, — оживилась Шани. Не без ухмылки она заметила, что Крев тут же принялась разглядывать картинки. — Там приключения, сражения — обещаю, никакой нудятины, как в…   
— А про пытки там есть?  
Этот вопрос сбил Шани с толку не меньше, чем неуместное приветствие. Растерявшись, она вскинула на собеседницу глаза, полные непонимания и — на всякий случай — извинения.   
Крев смерила ее выжидающим взглядом. Затем прыснула, а уже через секунду залилась хохотом.  
— Ну что за взгляд! Ты как щеночек, — она без усилий пихнула Шани в плечо кулаком. — Расслабься, нормально все. Не думаю, что тебе хватило бы ума подсунуть мне книжку про чисто эльфийские развлечения.   
Сказать, что Шани отпустило — ничего не сказать. Она потерла плечо, не нашлась, как продолжить разговор. Ответ не приходил в голову еще и оттого, как поведение Крев удивило ее. Как быстро она расслабилась наедине с эльфийкой! Мало того, что ей не стыдно более показать свои искалеченные ноги — она ведет себя с ней, как закадычная подруга, и даже не испытывает такой явной ненависти к эльфийской культуре. Из уважения или любопытства — так ли важно? Будет она придираться, когда появился хоть какой-то шанс.  
И почему она так радуется тому, как быстро тает между ними лед?  
 _«Ах, неужели ты скоро перестанешь нуждаться в моей компании!»_  
Шани скривила губы. Крев не оставила это без внимания.  
— Что, все-таки что-то такое есть?  
— А? Нет! — эльфийка чуть не подскочила. — Нет, нет. Книга хорошая.   
Крев хмыкнула и пролистала еще пару страниц. Она остановилась на иллюстрации во всю страницу — легендарная эльфийская воительница сражается с чудищем, похожим на древнего дракона в черной чешуе и с рубиновыми глазами.   
— Мило. Да.   
От этой реплики Шани не выдержала и таки вскочила с койки, принимаясь расхаживать по палате и судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, зачем еще она сюда прибыла. Не только же для того, чтобы подсовывать дурацкие книги, в конце-то концов!  
— Слушай, ты больно нервная какая-то сегодня, — драконорожденная посмотрела на нее с неподдельным удивлением. — Даже больше обычного. Болеешь, что ли?  
Шани зацепилась за мысль. Вернулась к койке и склонилась к своей сумке достать оттуда что-то.  
— Или с любовницей поругалась? — тон Крев сменился на заговорщический, и она, приподнявшись на руках, подсела ближе. — Ну мне-то ты можешь рассказать.   
— Да нет у меня..! — Шанаэлла ошпарила ее взглядом и почувствовала, как вспыхнула сама. Слишком увлеченная поисками — ее руки пробила нервная дрожь, так что экспедиция в сумке затянулась, — она не успела отшатнуться, пусть лицо драконорожденной в такой близости от ее напугало ее.   
— Ой, ври больше! — заигрывая, Крев чуть откинулась спиной и посмотрела на эльфийку как будто свысока. Все еще слишком близко. — А то я не знаю, чего ты все так одеваешься.  
Склянка, которую Шани с таким рвением искала, выскользнула из рук и провалилась обратно в сумку.  
— Как пить дать засосы прячешь.  
Крев подцепила пальцем золоченый ворот, доходящий Шанаэлле до шеи, чем заставила свою визитерку отскочить чуть не в другой угол покоев.   
_«Соберись уже. Не позорь меня, на тебя смешно смотреть»._  
Голос Такхизис прозвучал даже без издевки — очень похоже, что нервозность Шани уже начала ее донимать. Пригладив рукой одежду на груди, Шани прочистила горло и напустила на себя усталый и непринужденный вид. Видит богиня — а она видит — с языками пламени справиться легче, чем с подвешенным языком этой драконицы. Нужно было срочно как-то отмахнуться.  
— Да так, во сне кто-то покусал…   
Спустя секунду она осознала, что переиграла. Бог весть что дало Крев повод решить, будто Шани скромничает, но говорит пикантную правду.  
— О-о-о…   
О нет.  
— О-о-о! — тут уж Крев перестала играться и накренилась так, что чуть не свесилась с койки. — Погоди, серьезно? Я ж тебя извожу просто! Нет, ну я всегда знала, что эльфийки-то — те еще штучки!  
 _«Тут становится жарковато. Милая моя, да ты никак сгораешь от стыда»._  
— Знаешь что!   
Непонятно, кому именно Шанаэлла адресовала этот возглас, но драконорожденная поутихла, а патронесса не ответила. Воспользовавшись мгновением тишины, эльфийка закончила начатое — вскинув ладонь, пустила туда всю свою кипящую энергию накопившегося конфуза, и из сумки пулей выскочил стеклянный пузырек. Он врезался в руку варлочицы, чуть не пробив ее.  
 _«Опять не контролируешь»._  
— Тебе, — пропустив замечание мимо ушей, Шани положила новую дозу алхимического обезболивающего на столик перед койкой Крев. — Мне сказали, у тебя заканчивается. Принесла еще. Будешь лучше спать и не забивать себе голову всякой чепухой.  
Крев хмыкнула, снова усаживаясь вглубь койки.   
— Да я нормально засыпаю теперь, — она повела мордой в сторону раскрытого окна, вдохнула свежего воздуха. — Стало лучше, когда меня перестали держать взаперти. Да тут еще такое чтиво подсунули, знаешь…   
— Неужели «Звезда» оказалась настолько скучной?  
— Да я не про «Звезду», — прыснула Крев. — Скорее про пизду…  
Шани сделала крайне сложное лицо.  
— Не поняла?  
— Ну ты знаешь, — протянула Крев, разглаживая подол своей рубахи. — Как почитаешь что-нибудь эдакое, так сразу настроение располагает… ну… руки занять перед сном. Самое хорошее снотворное, я не права?  
— Мы отклонились от темы, — стремительно выпалила Шани. Драконица точно не залезла ей в голову? — Рада, что тебе лучше спится. Верный признак выздоровления.   
Крев повела плечами.  
— Ага. Болит поменьше, — она вновь, как могла, пошевелила остатками своих ног. — Жаль только, что не отрастут. Зато смотри-ка!  
Драконорожденная, взмахнув хвостом, продемонстрировала его своей гостье. Место разрыва обозначилось четко — ближе к кончику чешуйчатый хвост заметно утончился и уже пустил два коротких отростка.   
— Не то, что было, конечно… Но мне так даже больше нравится. Особинка какая-то.  
От тоски в ее голосе у Шани засвербило в горле. Глупо было надеяться, что эта девочка так быстро смирится со своей потерей. Быстро нашлось оправдание ее ужимкам, пусть и неутешительное. От осознания того, что все же придется давать поблажки ее несносному поведению, Шанаэлла едва удержала тяжелый вздох. Тем не менее, печальная радость Крев оказалась заразительной, и эльфийка ответила ей мягкой улыбкой.  
— Согласна. Выглядит необычно.  
Драконорожденная самодовольно хмыкнула, но ухмылка быстро скривилась. Перетащив ноги, она легла на подушки и, сложив руки на животе, снова подняла глаза к небу за окном.  
— Сон дурацкий приснился, — начала она тише прежнего. — Высокая трава кругом, а я бегу, а под ногами роса. Мокро прям. Потом спотыкаюсь и падаю. Проснулась, а стопы до сих пор от холода сводит.  
Эльфийка слушала ее, скрестив на груди руки и опустив глаза — разглядывала одеяло, нагретое солнцем.  
 _«Тебе, кажется, тоже сегодня приснился дурацкий сон. Тоже мокрый. И там тоже было холодно»._  
Вечно она со своими неуместными комментариями. Ужасно неподходящий момент, чтобы вспомнить злосчастное. Шани перебрала пальцами по руке, в голову невольно залезли воспоминания о прикосновении к чешуйчатой коже.  
Что-то холодное.   
Сперва ее покоробило от неловкой мысли, и она отвернулась, чтоб стряхнуть с себя стыдливый морок. Затем воспоминание снова твердо похолодело на ее пальцах.   
Да ладно.  
Комнату заливал зародыш полудня, но от дерзкой мысли будто посветлело еще больше.  
Крев по-своему истолковала замешательство Шанаэллы.  
— Забей, — она потянулась, глубже уходя спиной в подушки. — Не знаю, зачем сказала. Не грузись только снова, а.  
— О, — эльфийка проморгалась, снова фокусируясь на лежащей. — Нет-нет, ужасно грубо с моей стороны. Я совсем засиделась. Извинишь меня?  
Крев только махнула рукой. Не хотелось завершать визит такой мрачной нотой, но проблески новой идеи застилали глаза, череп распирало изнутри. Схватив сумку, Шани почти что выбежала из палаты.  
— Я вернусь завтра, — она резко обернулась в дверях, отчего резво вскинулись золотые косы. — Расскажешь, как тебе книги.  
— Ну а что мне еще остается, — Крев взглянула на нее напоследок с унынием в глазах. — Беги уже по своим делам.  
Эльфийка стиснула пальцами дверь, но все же решительно вышла из покоев. Стук ее шагов резво удалялся вглубь госпиталя. Не терпелось отыскать главную врачею.

Энергичный стук. Шани услышала, как лекарица встала из-за стола, степенно — в силу возраста и положения — прошла к двери. Эти несколько секунд показались вечностью, эльфийка не смогла удержаться, чтоб не подпрыгивать на каблуках. Порыв вбежать в кабинет, когда женщина открыла ей, удержать все же пришлось.   
— Добрый день, Шанаэлла, — учтивым кивком головы и спокойной улыбкой эльфийку пригласили войти. — Рада вас видеть. Пациентка, должно быть, тоже хочет с вами повидаться.  
— Я только что от нее. Эвелинн, я с вопросом.  
Кабинет врачеи ей нравился: небольшой, но очень светлый и опрятный, он не отталкивал, как бывает иногда у прочих докторов, а напротив — располагал к доверию. У окна расположился компактный письменный стол, на нем возлежали аккуратные стопки документов и ровно подшитые истории болезней. Кресло свое главврачиня не стала задвигать, а другое — гостевое — так и ждало посетительницу. Но Шанаэлла в своем взвинченном состоянии не смогла бы усидеть, хоть ей и было предложено — вместо этого она сходу принялась расхаживать на одном и том же месте.   
— Слушаю, — Эвелинн не стала пренебрегать своим местом и чинно опустилась в кресло.  
Шани не знала, как подступиться. Шансы услышать неудовлетворительный ответ были достаточно высоки, так что она решила начать издалека.  
— Как продвигается выздоровление драконорожденной?  
— О, Крев чувствует себя все лучше. Заживление протекает гладко. Она стала больше спать и меньше капризничать, — Эвелинн по-доброму усмехнулась, у Шани невольно приподнялись уголки губ. — Сказывается свежий воздух и хорошая компания.  
Эльфийка качнула головой — да, пожалуй, есть в этом доля правды.   
— Надеюсь, она не доставляет вам очень уж много хлопот.  
— Бросьте, какие хлопоты. Замечательная девочка, — лекарица вздохнула с тоскливой улыбкой. — Жаль ее, конечно, ужасно…   
Шанаэлла решительно притопнула.  
— Не нужно ее жалеть, — отрезала она с большей твердостью. — Мне нужно знать, как скоро ее можно будет поставить на ноги.  
Эвелинн вскинула бровь.  
— Я несколько не понимаю…   
— Она не сможет всю жизнь быть прикованной к постели. Нужно, чтобы она ходила. Я знаю, что это возможно, просто скажите мне, как.  
Главврачиня сложила руки в замок и откинулась в своем кресле. Ее тяжелый взгляд Шанаэлле не понравился, но решимости не отбил.  
— Как сказать… Конечно, не проблема поставить протез на одну конечность. И то нельзя предугадать, сможет ли пациент вернуться к прежней жизни.  
Эльфийка слушала молча, и Эвелинн, помолчав, продолжила.  
— Но заменить обе ноги… Вы понимаете, насколько это тяжелая задача?  
— Это возможно? — настояла Шанаэлла.  
Лекарица со вздохом кивнула.  
— Возможно. Но, скажите… — она распрямилась, складывая руки на столе и глядя прямо в глаза эльфийки. — Почему вы считаете это хорошей идеей? Протезирование обеих ног — дело чрезвычайно тонкое…   
— Я найду мастеров. В ваших способностях к хирургии я не сомневаюсь нисколько.  
— Затратное…   
— Деньги — не проблема.  
— …и трудоемкое. Девочке потребуется много сил и воли.   
— Она справится.  
— И ей потребуется поддержка. Разумеется, у нее есть родственники, но, насколько я знаю, у них и без того довольно хлопот…   
— Я лично займусь ей.  
Эвелинн сдалась перед своим недоумением.  
— Но вы создаете впечатление чрезвычайно занятой женщины! Вы уверены, что…   
— Эвелинн, я понимаю, почему вы так убеждены в зыбкости этой затеи, — прервала ее эльфийка. — Но мой вопрос звучал кратко и требовал краткого ответа: возможно ли обеспечить ее протезами?  
Врачея помолчала, затем издала долгий вздох, признавая свое поражение.  
— Да. Да, возможно. Но прошу вас, учтите, что…  
— Благодарю, Эвелинн, — Шанаэлла коротко кивнула и развернулась. — Я загляну завтра.  
Она вышла, закрыв за собой дверь и оставив врачею в полном недоумении. Мешкать было нельзя — до вечера оставалось не так много времени.

Приближался золотой час, и торговая площадь, к удивлению Шанаэллы, особенно кишела. Простой люд и дельцы всех мастей закончили работяжничать и стекались со всего города закупиться всем, что нужно, или поглазеть на то, о чем мечталось. Право, даже неуютно было расхаживать в такой толпе — шум, гам и копошенье не давали сосредоточиться. Даже Такхизис — и та притихла, так что не на что было толком отвлечься.   
Но Шани и без ее нравоучений знала, что нужно собраться и не обращать внимания на глазеющих зевак. Да уж, с ее происхождением по Лугам спокойно не погуляешь. Впрочем, это натолкнуло на мысль — искать стоит там, где на нее будут смотреть как на покупательницу, а не на диковинку. Она осмотрелась. По ту сторону улицы заприметила торговку цветами — она сидела за своей корзиной и, кажется, не особенно печалилась от того, что потенциальные покупатели все как-то проходят мимо.   
— Простите.  
Цветочница подняла голову. К облегчению Шани, при виде эльфийки она не раскрыла рта, а лишь продолжила жевать колосинку.   
— Ищу гномьи мастерские. Не подскажете?  
Девушка кивнула вдаль, туда, где мощеная аллея уходила вниз. Присмотревшись, Шани заприметила поодаль квартал, завершающий торговую улицу своими приземистыми лавочками. Поблагодарив цветочницу, эльфийка отправилась было к цели резвым шагом, но, подумав, вернулась и подала ей несколько монет. Их хватило на то, чтоб девушка отправилась домой раньше заката — что толку сидеть, когда весь товар распродан?  
Спонтанный жест благодарности быстро вышел Шанаэлле боком — прогуливаться в поисках необходимой лавки с огромной охапкой цветов в руках оказалось сомнительным удовольствием. Теперь в глазах рябило еще и от букета, а не только от разномастных мастеровых лавок. Все они, как одна, выглядели солидно и многообещающе, но откуда начинать поиски? Глупостью было понадеяться, что она сразу же отыщет протезную мастерскую.  
Пока Шанаэлла расхаживала вдоль витрин, солнца медленно, но верно клонились к закату. Свет падал так, что в гладкое и начищенное стекло эльфийка смотрелась, как в зеркало. Хотелось отвернуться — расхаживает тут в своих богатых одеждах да с огромным букетом, будто на свидание собралась, ей-богу. Но пришлось себя пересилить, затылком нужный товар не разглядишь. К тому же, был шанс увидеть Ее отражение вместо своего — может, стоило рассчитывать на какой-нибудь дельный совет?  
Но Такхизис не объявлялась, а час закрытия неумолимо близился, а потому пришлось полагаться только на себя. Шани возложила надежды на оружейную лавку — возможно, ей повезет и окажется, что здесь часто принимают военных, в том числе и с… особенными потребностями.  
— О, добрый вечер, достопочтенная! — раздалось из лавки раньше, чем успел звякнуть дверной колокольчик. — Номер вашего заказа, пожалуйста.  
Шани, опешив, застряла на пороге. Из-за прилавка на помосте к ней уже приближалась делового вида гномка, в руках ее лежал толстенький журнал с неровными столбиками имен и чисел, а на загорелом веснушчатом лице сияла гостеприимная улыбка. Странное дело: Шани действительно приняли как покупательницу, да еще и постоянную, а она все равно чувствовала себя будто бы не в своей тарелке.   
— Простите?  
— Вы делали предзаказ, верно? Вам должны были назвать номер, — улыбка не сползала с лица делицы, она вытащила из-за уха огрызок карандаша и забегала глазками по строчкам в журнале. — Ну да не страшно, если не назвали. Как ваше имя?  
— Я, признаться, ничего не заказывала.  
— О, — гномку такая оплошность, по-видимому, ничуть не смутила. Она захлопнула журнал и метко швырнула его обратно на прилавок, он приземлился плашмя с тихим гулом. — Что ж, не беда, это можно сделать прямо сейчас. Интересует что-то конкретное?  
Право слово, опасливые взгляды десятков глаз было легче перенести, чем пытливый взор этой лавочницы.   
— Как сказать, — в одно мгновение вся эта затея показалась Шанаэлле невероятно глупой, но сворачивать было никак нельзя. — Знаете, я…   
— Впервые в наших краях? — гномка не переставала светиться духом предпринимательства. — У нас самый обширный арсенал в округе, уверяю вас. Образцы с витрины видели? Мы их как сувениры продаем! Для настоящих ценителей найдется кое-что посерьезнее.   
Она пощелкала пальцами, да так ловко, что у Шани в ушах зазвенело. Тут же откуда-то из глубины лавки выбежал, как по сценарию, подмастерье в фартуке из грубой материи, с такими же веснушками и каштановыми кудрями. Эльфийка поняла, что угодила в семейное гнездо оружейников, и так просто они ее не отпустят.   
— Что больше предпочитаете…   
— …колюще-режущее?  
— Или, может, огнестрел?  
— У вас ведет правая рука или левая?   
— Или сразу обе?  
— Мы и церемониальные экземпляры изготавливаем!  
— Индивидуальный дизайн!  
Новоприбывший гном на поднятых руках шуршал перед ней страницами каталога, а Шани настолько растерялась, что не могла решить, как будет вежливее поступить — остаться на месте или наклониться пониже.  
— А может, вас заинтересует специальное предложение, — голос девушки сразу стал каким-то очень уж интимным. — Только для наших постоянных покупательниц, дорогих гостий из Султаната…   
Ее брат резво поменял в руках каталоги, и теперь Шани разглядела на сменяющих одна другую страницах не коллекцию кинжалов, мечей и разномастных ружий, а различные хитроумные приспособления, которые ей приходилось видеть несколько месяцев назад за много-много миль отсюда, еще в пустыне. Когда перед ее глазами мелькнула с виду компактная, но ужасающе мощная — уж она-то знала — противопехотная мина, эльфийка не выдержала и вскинула руку.  
— Боюсь, вы неверно поняли, — она старалась держаться солидно, но голос почему-то вздрогнул. — Мне нужно кое-что для… приятельницы-военной, это правда, но не оружие.   
Гномка и теперь не растеряла своей улыбки. Брат ее как-то сразу приуныл и прижал к груди обе массивные книжицы, будто желал утешить их.  
— Мы стараемся выполнить любую прихоть наших дорогих клиентов, — прозвенела девушка. — Особенно настолько дорогих, как достопочтенные эльфийки. Что же вам угодно? Броня, возможно?  
— Да, да, что-то вроде того! — Шани схватилась за эту хлипкую соломинку в потоке утомительных предложений. — Не совсем, правда…   
— Тогда что же?   
Шани замялась.  
— Скорее, автоматизированная броня…   
Учтивая доброжелательность застыла на лице гномки, подмастерье же заметно растерялся. Потеребив кудрявый затылок, он задумчиво подобрал губы.  
— Ну слушай, я даже не знаю…   
Он явно обратился к своей сестре, и та как можно незаметнее пихнула ногой его лодыжку. Гном в ответ тихо ойкнул, а Шани невольно поняла, почему не он встретил ее за прилавком.  
— Может быть, вас заинтересуют трофейные доспехи? — лавочница заискивающе прищурилась. — Сейчас у нас обширнее представлен лужанский ассортимент, но по спецзаказу сможем раздобыть и эльфийские экземпляры. Правда, придется немного подождать…   
— …и обойдется несколько дороже, — вставил вполголоса братец-подмастерье, кажется, уже забывший про взбучку от сестры.  
— …но мы обязательно вас оповестим, когда все доставят! — Шани заметила, как дрогнул у гномки уголок рта.   
— Возможно, я загляну позже, когда они будут в наличии… — эльфийка натянула на себя самую доброжелательную улыбку — походило больше на гримасу отчаяния. — Благодарю за… подробную консультацию. Не хочу вас задерживать. До встречи!  
Шанаэлла решительно развернулась, выронив из рук несколько гвоздик и ноготков, и стоило ей оказаться лицом к выходу, она беззастенчиво дала деру. Приглушенные препирательства двух родственников еще несколько метров не давали ей покоя.  
В таком духе продолжалось ее паломничество по мастеровому райончику. Гномы, тифлинги, полуэльфы и люди — мастера всех сортов на свой лад предлагали ей свои незаменимые услуги. Часовщики, антиквары, оружейники, ювелиры искусно втюхивали изрядно подуставшей эльфийке свои диковинки, но успеха не снискали ни они, ни Шанаэлла. Между тем уже опускались сумерки, но Шани не нашла ничего и близко подходящего под ее необычный запрос.   
Она готова была отчаяться. Может, затея и впрямь никудышная. Может, стоило с самого начала послушать Эвелинн и не возлагать больших надежд. Вдобавок Такхизис решила весь вечер играть в молчанку — нет чтобы помочь советом?  
Ей вспомнилось, как тоскливо попрощалась с ней Крев, и теперь, помимо разочарования от неудавшихся поисков, ее мучила совесть. Права была наставница: несчастная девочка несколько дней ждала компании своей единственной — потенциально — подруги — и для чего? Чтобы та вероломно сбежала при первом порыве, ведомая дурацкой идеей? Ну что за позорище. Шани совсем заугрюмела. Нестерпимо хотелось загладить свою вину. Нет, возвращаться с пустыми руками нельзя. Может, хоть дурацкая безделушка порадует драконицу и поможет забыть этот неловкий до зубного скрежета случай.  
От звона дверного колокольчика, услышанного ей за последние пару часов ну никак не меньше полумиллиона раз, уже пробирала неприятная дрожь. Голосистая трель колокольчиков не прекратилась и после того, как дверь за ней плавно закрылась — Шани не сразу поняла, что его издают его выставленные на стеллажах приборчики. При более внимательном осмотре она обнаружила расставленные тут и там механические игрушки: заводных птичек, машущих крыльями и клюющих точеным носиком; цветы, повернувшиеся к солнцу, будто настоящие, а не искусно вылитые из металла и стекла; человечков, снимающих шляпу, приветливо машущих и даже пританцовывающих на месте. Тонкая работа увлекла эльфийку. Рассматривая пляшущие игрушки, она не заметила, как вкрадчиво подплыл к ней лавочник.  
— Выбираете подарок? — Шани едва не подскочила. Обернувшись так резко, что ее косы рассекли воздух, она увидела перед собой человеческого мужчину — невысокого, очень тонкого, с лихо подкрученными усами. Бывалый торгаш, подумалось ей. — Или сами коллекционируете?  
— Вообще-то… — выдохнула посетительница, едва успев оправиться. В конце концов, их будто учат покупателей до тика доводить. — Да, пожалуй, что подарок.  
Она сама не ожидала, как печально это прозвучит.  
— Какая прелесть! — загорелся усач. — Сколько лет маленькой?  
Шани подумала пару секунд.  
— Двадцать… с чем-то? — отозвалась она неуверенно, вскинув в раздумье глаза.  
— Такая крошка! Сейчас подберем что-нибудь для малышки…   
— Не по-эльфийски, — Шани покачала рукой, малость сконфуженная, и торговец не сумел скрыть секундного удивления во взгляде.  
— Ах, что ж! Не беда. По какому случаю подарок? День рождения, долгожданная встреча? — он оперся локтем о полку, уставленную воркующими пичужками, и таинственно прикрыл глаза. — Признание в любви?  
Шанаэлла так смутилась, что кровь застучала в висках. Она потерла переносицу, чтобы унять дух.  
— Скорее, извинение…   
— Аластор, прекрати. Покупательницу донимаешь. И прекрати облокачиваться на полки, опять товар пороняешь.  
Кем бы ни была обладательница жесткого, уставшего голоса, эльфийка была ей невыразимо благодарна. Подняв глаза, она увидела сходящую с лестницы смуглую гномку. По усталому взгляду, собранным в небрежный пучок вьющимся волосам и потрепанному комбинезону Шани поняла, что она здесь мастерица и печется больше о своем ремесле, чем о беспардонном выбивании денег из богато выглядящих прохожих.  
— Чем могу, уважаемая? — гномка остановилась на предпоследней ступеньке, совсем не стесняясь своего роста перед гостьей, и махнула Аластору, чтобы ту оставили в покое. — Видок у вас чего-то совсем потрепанный.  
После целого вечера заискиваний и елея такой простой тон стал просто музыкой для ушей.  
— Так, вечер, полный разочарования и неудачных поисков, — ответила Шани усталым вздохом. Она с тоской оглядела стеллажи с нагромождением разномастной заводной живности. Глаза просто разбегаются, как она выберет?  
— Что же, обходили всю мастеровую аллею и никакого подарка так и не нашлось? — гномка насмешливо вздернула бровь, а уголок рта ее ехидно приподнялся — похоже, ее тешил шанс стать последней надеждой усталой путницы.  
— Похоже, даже здесь мои запросы оказались чересчур… экзотичными.  
— Не удивлена, — мастерица оглядела Шанаэллу с ног до головы, как бы говоря: «Чего еще ожидать от вас, эльфиек». — Нужно что-то особенно? Игрушки, приборы… — тут она еле заметно ожесточилась. — Оружие не поставляем, если что.  
— Нет-нет, никакого оружия, — утомленно покачала головой покупательница. — Совсем не то…   
Она все глядела на пляшущего перед ней механического человечка. Улыбающийся парнишка сантиметров в тридцать высотой топтал свою полку чечеткой прямо на уровне ее глаз. Шани и слушала-то вполуха — не могла оторвать глаз от удивительно тонкой работы игрушечницы. В движениях маленького танцора не было никакой искусственной неловкости, все суставчики двигались так мягко и плавно, будто перед ней был зачарованный, уменьшенный до размеров игрушки и окрашенный в бронзу человечек. Вот он резво подпрыгивает, ловко бьет ногой, подбивает ее второй, стучит носком по своему постаменту, вздергивает подвижную стопу.   
— Не то…   
Вдруг Шани оторвалась от задорного танцовщика и посмотрела на гномку так, будто только что вспомнила о ее существовании.   
— Вы изготавливаете на заказ?  
— А то, — с готовностью отозвалась мастерица.  
Шанаэлла указала пальцем на плясуна.   
— Сможете сделать вот это, только в полный рост?  
Владелица лавки подошла поближе, прихватив с собой стремянку в три ступеньки. Увидев танцующего человечка, медленно перевела на потенциальную заказчицу полный недоумения взгляд.  
— Не то чтобы мне было интересно, на кой черт вам сдался огромный танцующий парнишка, но вообще не вопрос.  
— Да нет же! — Шани едва не вспылила. — Ноги. Потрясающая работа. Сможете сделать такие же, но для… личного использования?  
— Вроде как… протезы, что ли? — гномка почесала за ухом, не сводя с нее недоумевающего взгляда.  
— Да! — Шани посмотрела на нее с надеждой в глазах. — Именно! Это же почти магия — ну просто то, что нужно. Никто не берется. Вам такое под силу?  
— И что, нужно, чтоб прям работали? Ходить, там, бегать и все такое?   
Градус непонимания на лице мастерицы повышался, а вместе с ним — отчаяние эльфийки, из-за чего та снова не удержалась от резкости.  
— Ну разумеется, черт возьми! Для чего же еще нужны протезы?  
Она тут же осеклась в страхе, что укусила руку, готовую утолить ее обсессию, но мастерица, судя по всему, настолько озадачилась запросом, что даже не обратила внимания.   
— Ну слушай, — задумчиво протянула она через несколько секунд, потирая подбородок и перейдя на совсем простецкий тон. — Работы тут будет на месяц, не меньше. Да и стоить будет…   
— Деньги — не проблема. Только сделайте.  
— Ну и я не то чтобы по, э-э-э… медицинской части.   
— Вам потребуется справочная литература? Я достану. Познакомлю с проверенными лекарями. Все, что нужно сделать — просто повторить этот шедевр. Только покрупнее.  
Гордая гномка наконец сдалась. Она щелкнула в воздухе, присвистнула, и усатый Аластор снова нарисовался рядом с ними с блокнотом в руке.  
— Имя? Когда начинать работу?  
— Шанаэлла. Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Ну что ж, Шанаэлла, — не слезая со стремянки, гномка протянула руку. — Данара сделает все в лучшем виде.   
Шани с жаром пожала протянутую ей ладонь. Глаза ее засветились.  
— Только учтите, что в чеке будет много нулей. Очень. Заглянете завтра после десяти утра, отвезете на смотрины.  
— Вы не представляете, как спасли меня, — только и ответила эльфийка. Один только Аластор, уязвленный несостоявшейся беседой с крупной рыбкой, не выглядел довольным.

 _«Отличная работа. Предвкушаю, будет очень весело»._  
На дворе уже почти совсем стемнело.  
— А вот и ты объявилась наконец.  
 _«Люблю наблюдать молча, чтоб не сглазить»._  
— Вот именно. Не сглазь.


	6. Chapter 6

Со дня последнего визита Шанаэллы прошел целый месяц, и он стал настоящим испытанием для Эвелинн. В подробности размолвки врачея не вдавалась, но то, каким ударом стала она для Крев, было заметно с расстояния пушечного выстрела. Длительное одиночество без компании какой-никакой подруги оказалось для нее невыносимым до такой степени, что она согласилась посещать групповые собрания – они проходили этажом ниже отведенного для нее крыла, а посему пациентка не могла добраться туда без чьей-либо помощи. Чаще всего ее оказывали медбратья, но, случалось, сама хозяйка госпиталя удостаивала Крев чести сопроводить ее на встречу с другими пациентами. Такие дни драконорожденная любила больше всего – эта женщина видела в ней прежде всего пациентку, а не подопечную какой-то важной султанатской шишки, с ней было о чем поболтать и она ловко отвечала даже на самые дурацкие шутки. Иногда Крев не знала, обиделась ли врачея на очередную колкость всерьез или просто умело подначивает в ответ.

А еще Эвелинн быстро раскусила, что именно из-за этих недолгих разговоров по пути с одного этажа на другой и обратно ее пациентка и согласилась на групповые собрания. Она догадывалась, что на них Крев чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке: чаще всего лекарица, возвращаясь, чтобы сопроводить ее обратно, встречала ее в нетерпении похлопывающей себя по бедрам и язвительно прощающейся со своими товарищами по несчастью. Крев ни разу не обмолвилась о том, как на нее смотрели в группе поддержки, как они перешептывались; однажды она услышала мерзкое «эльфийская собачка» из чьих-то уст и буквально сорвалась со своего кресла, чтобы дать обидчику в морду. Выпав из каталки – что ее совершенно не смутило, – она подползла к нему, схватила за грудки, но вмазать не успела, слишком уж быстро ее оттащили эскулапы.

Не сказать, чтоб этот случай помог Крев подружиться с кем-то из группы. Разговоры утихли, но обращаться к ней стали еще реже – в общем, осадок остался значительный. 

От одиночества, которым она мучилась несколько недель, так и не удалось избавиться.

«…осталась одна в окружении полчища недругов. Хватит ли ей смелости противостоять целому отряду врагов? Того не знали даже боги. Что, в конце-то концов, вообще могут знать боги?»

Крев прыснула. Шанаэлла была права – сборник эльфийских героических легенд оказался в разы интереснее того, что она принесла в первый раз. Пожалуй, за это можно простить ей вчерашний побег.

Стоило драконице вспомнить об этом, она заслышала торопливые шаги из коридора. Человека три-четыре – необычайное столпотворение для ее крыла. От любопытства она захлопнула книгу и резко села в постели, прислушиваясь.

Впрочем, это оказалось ни к чему – спустя несколько секунд дверь в ее палату вероломно распахнулась (интригующее начало), и в комнату вошла незнакомая ей гномка. Вслед за ней впорхнул усатый мужчина с журналом в руке и измерительной лентой, накинутой на шею. Не представившись и даже не поздоровавшись, гномка указала на пациентку пальцем.

– Драконорожденная. Плюсуй.

Усатый что-то резво начеркал в своем журнале, а гномка щелкнула пальцами в его сторону, чтобы подал ей сантиметр. Все это время она не сводила с Крев пронизывающего взгляда – будто дырку хотела просверлить.

– Э-э-э… Здрасьте, – драконица попыталась выйти на диалог. – Чем обяз… 

– Сиди смирно, – неразговорчивая измерительница откинула одеяло с ее ног, заставив Крев вздрогнуть и громко возмутиться. – Слушай, реально обе! Плюсуй.

Ассистент снова что-то записал, а Крев забилась к изголовью кровати, впечатываясь в него прямой спиной.

– Да что за..?!

– Вот умница, – похвала, прозвучавшая таким же безучастным голосом, нисколько не приободрила. Гномка снова щелкнула пальцами, и усач расставил между ней и койкой стремянку в три ступени – Крев ее и не приметила сразу. Забравшись на самый верх, незнакомка замерила ее от головы до пояса, назвала цифру и снова сказала приплюсовать.

– Руки убери! – драконица попыталась отпихнуть от себя наглую гостью, но та перехватила ее замах неожиданно крепкой рукой.

– Ого, ты посмотри на эти банки. Небось военная? Пофигу, плюсуй, – махнула она своему ассистенту и заодно наскоро измерила руки пациентки.

Что за херня, подумала Крев. Что плюсуй? Обычно гномы плюсуют деньги. Но какие деньги? Ну конечно, за нее. Проклятая эльфийка. 

– Что, черт возьми, происходит?! – в отчаянии Крев ударила хвостом по койке. – Где Эвелинн?!

– Дорогая, не о чем так кричать. Это всего лишь необходимые замеры, – главврачиня, как оказалось, стояла в дверях и наблюдала за происходящим.

– Вы, значит, заодно? – просипела Крев. Будь у нее ноги, они тотчас бы отнялись. 

– Ну конечно, я ведь отвечаю за твое выздоровление!

Все. Это конец. Никого на ее стороне. Все тут в сговоре. Эльфийка ее сюда притащила, умаслила своими книжками, а теперь собралась продавать. Деньги, конечно же, поделит с врачами. Ну что за пизда. 

– Свалили все немедленно! – от злобы и отчаяния у Крев заслезились глаза. Ну куда ей, безногой, тягаться с такой толпой? – Уматывайтесь, не то я… 

– Буйная. Плюсуй, – снова подала голос гномка, которая воспользовалась остолбенением пациентки и продолжила замеры. Карандаш усатого продолжал строчить, и Крев – она готова была поклясться – слышала звон монет, начисляемых за нее где-нибудь в Султанате или на черном рынке. Мало ли где любят всякую экзотику вроде безногих драконорожденных!

Закончив измерять окружность бедра в нескольких местах, гномка назвала последние цифры, смотала сантиметр и бросила его усачу, затем слезла со стремянки, собрала ее и сунула себе подмышку. 

– Ну, бывай, – она похлопала несчастную по здоровой части бедра. – Придешь потом спасибо сказать. Пешком.

И, вновь щелкнув пальцами, она указала ассистенту на дверь. Эвелинн она попросила отойти с ней на пару вопросов, «не поддающихся измерению», так что из палаты удалились все, кроме усача. 

– Ну что ж, это обойдется примерно… в триста тысяч, – обратился он к кому-то за дверью, наспех пролистав все свои записи.

– Пятьсот. Золотом, – вмешалась уже из коридора гномка. – Аластор, не тормози!

Мужчина скрылся, и тут в Крев заметила ее. Шанаэлла стояла, опершись на дверной косяк, с таким видом, будто пятерку получила. На локте у нее висела огромная корзина цветов.

Слова дались Крев с трудом.

– Какого… 

– Черта с два, – буркнула Крев, забиваясь в угол своей койки и сложив руки на груди – закрылась от Эвелинн, насколько это было возможно. – Я там больше не появлюсь. 

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это тебе необходимо, – терпеливо отвечала лекарица. – Сидеть тут затворницей совсем не пойдет тебе на пользу.

– Ну могу тогда побегать, – цыкнула драконорожденная, отводя морду в раздражении.

– Я рада, что ты в своем заточении не растеряла чувства юмора. Давай продолжать в том же духе.

Крев искоса поглядела на врачиню. Эта добрая женщина выглядела абсолютно несгибаемой, а у пациентки не осталось сил на пустые споры. Картинно закатив глаза, она расправила руки, приподнялась на них и подсела к краю постели.

– Ладно, – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Только забери меня пораньше, иначе придется вывозить мой хладный труп. Честное слово, это группа поддержки или крематорий? Потому что я каждый раз прямо чувствую, как у меня от этого нытья все кипит.

– Может, и тебе стоит просто поныть вместо того, чтобы постоянно злиться? – ответила Эвелинн, помогая ей усесться в кресло. – Ты можешь сколько угодно копить агрессию, но попробуй выговориться. Увидишь, как полегчает.

Крев не стала ничего отвечать, только смирно устроилась в своей каталке в готовности принять судьбу. Признавать вслух, что лекарица была по-своему права, отчаянно не хотелось. Больше всего она боялась дать слабину – какие уж тут жалобы на свою судьбу? Вот и оставалось дерзить, шутить и огрызаться – хотя даже она понимала, пускай и отдаленно, что это лишь попытка показаться сильнее, отчаянная бравада пред лицом врачей и ее нечастых собеседников. 

Через несколько минут они достигли общей залы: просторной и светлой комнаты этажом ниже, где уже собралось большинство группы. Крев видела их каждые три дня на протяжении последних нескольких недель, но все равно они казались ей совершенно чужими – даже несмотря на то, что многих она знала по именам. Она сразу съежилась, как только Эвелинн сопроводила ее в залу – почти все взгляды тотчас же обратились к ней. Собравшись с силами, Крев напустила самый безразличный вид.

– Здоров, чмошники, – махнула она собравшимся, и Эвелинн тут же хлопнула ее по плечу. – В смысле, сдохнуть как рада с вами снова увидеться.

Чьи-то взгляды тут же обратились в другую сторону комнаты, кто-то поглядел на нее то с непониманием, то с презрением. Хотя были среди ее сестер и братьев по несчастью и те, кто усмехнулся под нос и покачал головой.

– Я вернусь через два часа, – врачея снова похлопала ее по плечу, но теперь в знак поддержки, а не упрека. – Будь умницей.

– Куда ж деваться-то, – Крев махнула ей на прощание и своим ходом подобралась поближе к кругу. 

Она предпочла не занимать место в центре залы и расположилась недалеко от дверей, между парнем с раздробленной рукой и тифлиной с перевязанным лицом – поговаривали, ее не то обварило, не то обожгло, а сородичи отказались прибегнуть к своим чарам, чтобы исцелить ее. Девушка, к удовольствию Крев, была молчалива, а вот юноша с искалеченной рукой оказался не дурак попричитать – его она раньше не видела; должно быть, еще не успел утешиться в этой компании страждущих, подумала драконорожденная. В любом случае, искать место поспокойнее оказалось поздно: в комнату вошла женщина – высокая, немногим моложе Эвелинн. Крев, конечно, помнила ее – это была Бернадетт, она курировала каждую встречу группы поддержки.

Завидев драконицу, Бернадетт широко улыбнулась, и Крев показалось, что у нее сахар на зубах заскрипел.

– Крев, дорогая! Славно, что ты решила вернуться, – врачея потрепала драконорожденную по плечу, и та сразу скуксилась. – Нам тебя не хватало.

– Ага, твоих кулаков особенно, – пробухтел в другом конце зала Грогг, немолодой лужанин с распухшим от какого-то сложного проклятия лицом – именно он спровоцировал Крев на неудавшуюся оплеуху.

– Ну так ты подойди поближе, я тебя с удовольствием угощу, – осклабилась Крев, складывая руки на груди. Бернадетт ласково похлопала ее по плечу.

– Давайте оставим все распри позади. В конце концов, мы собрались здесь не для ссор, а для взаимовыручки.

– Берни, сокровище, какие распри! Я очень хочу взаимовыручить Грогга: подкрашу слегка его прелестную мордашку. 

Кураторка лишь понимающе улыбнулась в ответ и заняла свое место. 

– Итак, – начала она, садясь прямо и складывая на руки замком на коленях. – Хочу поблагодарить не только Крев, но и каждую и каждого из вас, кто посетил сегодня нашу встречу. Я уверена, спустя несколько встреч ваша ноша уже не будет казаться вам такой тяжкой, ведь здесь вы можете разделить ее со своими товарищами!

– Ну я-то свою ношу сбросила, – Крев наклонилась к сидящему сбоку от нее парню. – Кило тридцать, не меньше. Разделила, так сказать, с эльфийками.

Прежде, чем парень успел понять, о чем она говорит, Бернадетт снова ахнула в ее сторону.

– О, ты наконец решилась рассказать нам о своей травме! – вид у кураторки был такой довольный, что драконица не сдержалась от мученического вздоха. – Давай начнем с тебя, Крев. Полно тебе быть слушательницей! – добавила врачея с шутливой укоризной.

И снова она оказалась в западне. Большинство присутствующих обратили свои пристальные взоры к Крев, спрятаться было некуда. Она зажмурилась в надежде, что, открыв глаза, она окажется у себя в палате в умиротворенном одиночестве, возможно, с книжкой в руках. Но, открыв глаза и обнаружив себя на том же месте, она проворчала что-то себе под нос и села прямо. Эвелинн просила быть умницей – ладно уж, может, так этот цирк поскорее закончится.

– А чего рассказывать-то? Сами все видите, – она покачала своими культями. – Мои…

– Ноги! – воскликнула Шани, едва не взрываясь от восторженного волнения – впервые Крев видела, чтоб она излучала столько эмоций. – Ты будешь ходить!

Драконорожденная не могла отойти от шока, который оставил ей визит незваных гостей. Только что она пребывала в абсолютной уверенности, что ее продают в рабство, и слова эльфийки отозвались приглушенным эхом во всех ее ушах.

– Чего?

– Это была мастерица! – нетерпеливо пояснила Шанаэлла, едва не подскакивая на месте. – Она займется твоими протезами. Ты бы видела ее работы, они потрясающие – как раз то, что нам нужно!

Медленно все вставало на свои места. Эти непонятные замеры, расспросы, сумма – с ума сойти, просто заоблачная! – теперь недавнему балагану нашлось разумное, казалось бы, объяснение. Вот только вместо того, чтобы разделить радость вместе с Шани, Крев охватила еще большая паника – и вылилась она в закипающую злобу.

– Нам? – спросила она севшим от волнения голосом. – Кому это – нам?

– Простого «спасибо» было бы вполне достаточно, – ответила, помолчав, Шанаэлла. Она поставила на пол корзину с цветами и обхватила себя руками – ей явно хотелось увидеть другую реакцию.

– За что спасибо-то? – дрогнув, спросила драконорожденная. – Да что у тебя на уме? Я же… я с тобой в жизни не рассчитаюсь! Пятьсот тысяч золотом! – она невольно попыталась представить себе такую сумму и накрыла лицо руками.

– Никто не просит тебя рассчитываться. Просто поблагодари – и дело с концом. 

– Да тебе-то какая от этого выгода?! – выпалила Крев, резко ударяя руками по постели. – Ты золотом срешь, что ли?! Все-таки решила меня в рабство забрать!

Эльфийка вскинула руки и запнулась в попытке ответить на обвинение.

– Какое рабство, что ты несешь? Я тебе помочь хочу, дурная! 

– С чего бы это? С чего тебе мне помогать? – Крев смотрела на нее с яростью, в которой едва угадывалось сомнение. – Я тебе кто, жена будущая? Героиня войны? Что я здесь вообще делаю, объясни мне!

Шанаэлла вновь взмахнула руками, и стоявший сбоку от Крев графин с водой, подлетев, врезался в стену и разлетелся вдребезги. В комнате стало жарче.

– Я тебе жизнь спасла! – эльфийка, переходя на один уровень с драконорожденной, повысила голос. – Какая разница, что ты здесь делаешь и с какой стати я так пекусь о тебе! Моя бы воля, спасла бы более благодарную девчонку – вот бы всем было проще жить.

– Я тебя об этом не просила, – прорычала Крев, которую звон разбитого графина и повышенная температура только пуще подначивали. – Мне, может, страсть как хотелось сдохнуть в этой пустыне и не путаться никогда с эльфийками! 

Шанаэлла чуть не захлебнулась от злости. Буквально: слезы подступили к горлу, и сдержать их не представлялось возможным. 

– Ну так не будешь больше, безмозглая ящерица! – крикнула она и, вознеся трясущиеся руки, хлопнула над головой – и в мгновение ока исчезла, оставив после себя волну раскаленного воздуха. На том месте, где она стояла секунду назад, прожгло пол.

Крев дышала тяжело, как после ночного кошмара. В голове шумели обрывки ссоры и бешеный стук сердца, и от этого тяжелый ком тревоги и ярости еще сильнее давил в груди. Не контролируя функционирующие конечности, она с ревом смела со столика кипу книг, а мифы и сказания о легендарной эльфийской воительнице запустила в мокрое пятно на стене.

– Сама ты ящерица! – крикнула она в пустоту. Она не могла понять, где отдалось эхо этих слов – в ее голове или в больничном коридоре. 

Больше всего на свете в эту минуту ей хотелось как следует пробежаться. 

– В общем, слиняла она от меня, – подытожила Крев, с безразличным видом обкусывая ногти. – Как еще потолок не пробила. А я всего-то сказала, что под венец с ней не пойду.

Она оглядела круг. На нее вытаращилось с десяток пар ошалевших глаз. Крев сделала вид, что реакция слушателей ее нисколько не волнует, и стрельнула глазами в одну сторону, потом в другую.

– Что?

– Тебе предложили бесплатное лечение… и ты отказалась? – переспросила женщина, сидящая напротив.

– Алло, она же очевидно меня подкупает! – вскинулась Крев. – Сперва она такая: «На, дорогая, новые ножки для тебя», – а потом под венец позовет! Я вам кто, эльфийская наложница? – Грогг хмыкнул в сторону, и драконорожденная ударила кулаком по ручке кресла, повысив на него голос. – Завали хлебало! Я на бесплатный сыр не ведусь! Мои предки, между прочим, в горах правили и чхать на вас всех хотели адским пламенем, ясно?!

– Они, наверное, были бы страшно разочарованы, узнав, что их пра-пра-правнучка теперь только и может, что ползком передвигаться, – хрюкнул лужанин своему соседу – дварфу с прокаженной ногой. Тот ответил косым взглядом и даже не хихикнул.

Тут вмешалась Бернадетт.

– Грогг, это неприемлемо! Крев, тебе тоже необходимо немного сбавить тон. Не забывайте, это общество поддержки, а не словесных перепалок.

Когда гомон унялся, врачея закинула ногу на ногу и обратилась к драконорожденной. Та сковыривала чешуйку на руке и выглядела так, будто сейчас взорвется – аж уши покраснели.

– Я прокомментирую, с твоего позволения, – начала Бернадетт мягче. – Тебе не кажется, что твои обвинения в сторону госпожи Шал… Шан… 

– Шавермы, – буркнула Крев и, к своему удивлению, едва удержалась от смешка. Да уж, было времечко.

– Шав… Шанаэллы, – наконец справилась кураторка. – …несколько необоснованны? Она и впрямь оказывала, как тебе могло показаться, непристойные знаки внимания? 

– Ну да! – воскликнула Крев и усилилась за пару мгновений вспомнить хотя бы один случай, который можно было бы назвать непристойным – безуспешно. – Ну, то есть я не знаю, наверное, у эльфиек это нормально – но черт же их разберет, как они к дамам подкатывают!

– Возможно, ее щедрости найдется некое другое основание, – по лицу Бернадетт сложно было сказать, с каким усилием дается ей эта вразумительная беседа. – Более… разумное?

– Так, Берни, коней попридержи, – Крев сделала короткий выпад, опираясь локтем о перевязанное бедро. – Ты сейчас про то, что я в жены эльфийке не гожусь, или что?

– Речь вовсе не о браке! – врачея на секунду зажмурилась и расцвела еще более широкой улыбкой в попытке сдержать раздражение. – Возможно, это всего лишь… акт добродетели. Ведь ты сказала, что вы встретились на войне… 

– Ага.

– …на границе с Султанатом…

– Так точно.

– …и она спасла тебе жизнь, даже не сняв мундира.

– А что, было бы лучше, если бы сняла?

Бернадетт это проигнорировала, а по залу прокатился смешок. Крев, неожиданно для себя, смерила каждого из улыбающихся взглядом, обещающим, что она придушит их ночью в собственной постели, даже если ползти придется очень долго.

– Тебе не кажется, что, возможно, этот акт доброй воли стал неким отголоском совести? – сдержанно продолжила Бернадетт. – Быть может, твое спасение и помощь в твоем восстановлении является доказательством того, что она сожалеет о деяниях своего народа и таким образом желает хоть на йоту загладить его вину перед всеми невинными жертвами пограничных войн?

Крев ответила ей долгим, проникновенным взглядом. На лице Бернадетт вновь расцвела улыбка – светлая, полная надежды. Она застыла, когда драконорожденная выпустила воздух сквозь плотно сжатые губы и снова откинулась спиной в своей каталке.

– Херня. 

– Прости?

– Херня, – повторила Крев громче. – Если ей или какой другой эльфийской мрази понадобится девочка для отпущения грехов, пусть ищет другую дурочку.

– Ты и есть дурочка.

Крев и все другие метнули взгляды по левую сторону от нее. Безликая тифлина, к всеобщей неожиданности, подала голос.

– Как можно так топить себя в собственной гордости и не замечать такой великой добродетели? – сквозь щель между бинтами на Крев устремился испепеляющий взгляд того глаза, что не был перевязан. – Тебе спасли жизнь, когда ты могла сгинуть в страшных муках, тебе подарили шанс начать все заново – так не ищи на то причин, перестань клеветать на свою спасительницу и почти ее благодарностью!

Говорила она тихо, но в ее голосе слышалась такая сила, что Крев пробрало до костей. Сдаваться, однако же, она не собиралась.

– Ты проповедница местная, что ли? – огрызнулась она, но глаза все же отвела.

– Не дослужилась, – без запинки ответила тифлина и склонила голову, чтобы снять повязку. Перед слушателями предстала жуткая картина: половину лица рассекала узкая, но глубокая, гниющая рана, увенчанная на концах – на лбу и шее – странными завитками. Расходящиеся от нее капилляры под посеревшей кожей также образовывали витиеватые узоры. Большинство пациентов охнули от ужаса, а двое других тифлингов поднесли руки ко ртам – видимо, на них зрелище оказало более сильный эффект.

– Вот моя расплата за добродетель – отречение и проклятие, – сказала она твердо и пронзительно посмотрела на драконицу уже обеими глазами – один из них, рассеченный, был слеп. – Служители моей церкви считали, что остаток жизни я буду носить это клеймо с позором. Но удручает меня только то, что жизнь моя оказалась под угрозой и я вынуждена просить о помощи добрых людей этого госпиталя, которым вот уже несколько недель не дает покоя мой недуг. Больше всего я желаю расплатиться за грехи, совершенные мною за годы служения темному божеству, но срок мой, вероятно, теперь настолько короток, что я не успею даже смириться со своей участью.

Тифлина прервалась, издавая судорожный вздох – речь давалась ей с большим трудом не только морально, но и физически. Рассеченная губа начала кровоточить.

– Я уверена, многие в этом кругу отдали бы все за второй шанс, – продолжила она. – Ты же его получила. Перестань быть такой дурочкой и поблагодари свою спасительницу, чем сможешь. Судьба благоволит тебе, так не насмехайся же над ней.

Бывшая священница вновь опустила голову и больше ничего не говорила. Крев не осмелилась взглянуть на нее. Остаток встречи она тоже не проронила ни слова, поэтому Бернадетт пришлось взять на себя ответственность и разбавить обстановку – она, как могла, подбодрила тифлину и переключилась на других пациентов.

Когда Эвелинн увозила Крев обратно на этаж, то не смогла удержать своего удивления.

– Впервые вижу тебя настолько подавленной. Неужели все прошло так плохо?

Крев долго молчала – слова все еще не лезли.

– Да вроде нет, – был ее короткий ответ.

– Сама ты ящерица…

Крев никто не ответил и на сей раз, но это помогло успокоиться. Ее всю трясло. Гудение отдавалось во всем теле – в какой-то момент ей начало казаться, что дрожью пробрало до пальцев ног. 

Испуг заново подогрел злобу, драконица инстинктивно тряхнула ампутированными конечностями, но фантом отказывался уходить. Несуществующие стопы сводило, от ощущения бессилия сердце заколотилось в горле.

– Хватит! 

Крев колотила себя по бедрам, чтобы реальная боль затмила выдуманную – безуспешно. Тогда она принялась царапать кожу отросшими ногтями.

– Хватит!!!

Ей свело икры. Омерзительная, стонущая боль, и ее было не унять, хотя Крев успела слегка содрать кожу.

– Прекрати, не издевайся!

Она кричала во весь голос, и крик перешел в рыдания. В панике она резко откинулась головой назад, чтобы удариться затылком о стену. И еще раз. И еще.

Зажмурившись, Крев билась головой, пока боль не смешала всю тревогу в одно неразборчивое месиво. Чувства ушли – ровно до тех пор, пока ее голову не обхватили чьи-то руки.

– Крев.

Она попыталась стряхнуть с себя руки. Эвелинн не отпускала.

– Все в порядке, – врачея держала ладонями ее голову, гладила по волосам и ушам. – Принесите ей воды и эссенцию. Крев, ты меня слышишь?

Драконорожденная распахнула глаза, полные слез и дикой паники. Лицо Эвелинн расплывалось.

– Все в порядке, – повторила лекарица. Голос ее был очень спокойным. – Ты перенервничала. Нужно успокоиться. Поплачь, если хочешь, но давай не будем себя калечить, хорошо?

Крев не отвечала, дышала часто, но присмирела. Тогда Эвелинн взяла ее за руки и сжала их по-матерински ласково.

– Ты умница. Неприятный вышел разговор, но все вернется на свои места.

– Не все, – прохрипела Крев осипшим от рева голосом. Когда ей принесли новый графин и предложили воды, она не отказалась. – Мои ноги. Их нет и не будет.

– Будет, будет, – Эвелинн улыбнулась и нежно похлопала ее по руке. – Разве Шанаэлла тебе не сказала? Для тебя изготовят протезы. Ты сможешь ходить.

Но Крев как будто не слышала ее.

– Их нет, а все равно скрутило. Болели страшно. Почему?

Лекарица коротко покивала как будто про себя.

– Фантомные боли, – ответила она. – Иногда, случается, продолжаешь чувствовать конечность, которой больше нет. Особенно во время сильного эмоционального всплеска. Теперь понятно, что тебя так напугало.

Ее присутствие немного освежило Крев голову. Драконица продолжала смотреть на нее, но уже более осознанно – даже с надеждой, – но ничего не говорила. 

– Ты хочешь поспать? – спросила Эвелинн, не дождавшись ответа. Крев кивнула и опустила глаза. Тогда лекарица попросила у медбрата еще воды и пузырек с обезболивающим, разбавила в стакане несколько капель и, как только помогла ей удобнее устроиться в постели, отдала стакан. Крев пила маленькими глотками.

Эвелинн не уходила, пока драконица оставалась в сознании. Сидя рядом и держа ее за руку, врачея помогала ей найти связь со спокойной стороной своей нынешней жизни. Крев даже забыла, что меньше часа назад обвиняла ее в сговоре с работорговцами – у этой женщины были очень добрые глаза и очень заботливые руки.

– Она вернется? – спросила Крев очень тихо, уже почти не в состоянии держать глаза открытыми.

– Непременно, – сразу же ответила Эвелинн.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Крев наконец погрузилась в сон, позволивший ей отключиться от всех тревог и волнений.

– На следующую встречу тоже приду, – наконец пробормотала Крев. Эвелинн удовлетворенно улыбнулась.

– Значит, тебе понравилось?

– Терпимо, – фыркнула драконица и, подумав, добавила. – Есть о чем подумать, наверное.

– Значит, вот какое у тебя лицо, когда ты думаешь, – ухмыльнулась врачея. Они ждали, когда подъемник доставит их на нужный этаж.

– Очень смешно, – проворчала Крев, складывая руки на груди. – Вот и рассказывай тебе теперь.

– Ну будет. И все же, что за тяжелые думы тебя посетили?

Крев устало закатила глаза.

– Тяжелые. Слушай, – начала она, но быстро стушевалась. – Как там… как там эльфийка вообще? Слышно от нее что-нибудь?

– А то как же, – ответила врачея с заметным удовольствием в голосе. – Вот совсем недавно заглядывала, советовалась насчет чертежей.

У Крев дрогнуло веко.

– Тех самых чертежей?

– Тех самых.

Они вышли из подъемника в холл последнего этажа. Крев не хотелось поднимать тему своего предстоящего подарка – под влиянием прошедшей встречи она переформировывала свое мнение по поводу него. Она угрюмилась, повесив нос.

Эвелинн вдруг склонилась к ней и сказала тише.

– А вот как у нее дела, можешь спросить сама.

– Что?

Драконица посмотрела на нее, и врачея кивнула вперед. Прямо перед ее кабинетом в конце коридора расхаживала она – как всегда, ужасно уставшая, но сегодня ее темные с золотым волосы были распущены.

Крев вцепилась в ручки кресла с такой силой, что костяшки побелели.

– О нет.

– Давай, будь взрослой девочкой, – сказала Эвелинн и ускорила шаг. – Шанаэлла! Прошу прощения за опоздание.

– Да стой ты! – проскрипела Крев сквозь зубы. – Мы прошли мою палату!

– Цыц, – только и сказала лекарица, в то время как Шани уже смотрела на них. Вид у нее был такой, будто она не знала, бить ей или бежать. У Крев же выбора не было вовсе, а расстояние между ними все уменьшалось.

Ну что за стыд, подумала Крев.

Честное слово, какая дешевая комедия, закатила глаза Крев.

Они точно в сговоре, ну какие могут быть сомнения, возмутилась Крев.

«Привет, каланча», – не успела сказать Крев.

– Здравствуй, – начала Шани. – Рада видеть тебя в добром здравии.

Ишь ты, опередила. Крев замерла в попытке найти подобающие слова для ответа.

– А ты чего дрожишь-то вся? Замерзла, поди?

Ей стоило сдержать ухмылку. Она не справилась.


End file.
